Guardians of Equestria
by PCgamer238
Summary: John Miller is just an ordinary guy from Army Rangers. A soldier with a warm heart. But one day everything goes terribly wrong... Miller is killed while he tries to protect a convoy... but instead of going to heaven, John finds himself in Equestria... as a pony! Can the soldier prove himself useful? Or even find his special somepony?
1. Prolouge

******Soldiers - Guardians of Euqestria**

* * *

**__****Please read before proceeding to the story...**

**__****I have seen many "Human in Equestria" fics... but... many of them seem pretty, i'm sorry, but dumb.  
I hate seeing people writing fics about a simple boy/girl who is destroying evil in Equestria just like they suddenly became overpowered or something..**

**__****No. I am sending an experienced soldier in Equestria... someone who knows something about fighting and who has some battle and strategic experience.  
This is not going to be one of those OP OC stories. This is realism.**

Notes: I just can't live with those awesome thoughts about military and ponies just stuck in my head, lol. I must get them out! I loved military since I was 9, so i might know a thing or two. I will try as best as I can! Anyways, enjoy the story! :)

**Chapter 1**

"**Prolouge"**

* * *

I am John Miller. One of the rangers of the 75th Ranger Regiment. To be more specific, the 2nd Ranger Battalion. And the squad, which i'm part of, has a callsign "Hunter". And it's split into two fire teams, 4 men per each. I am personally a sergeant for one of the fire teams. My callsign, "Hunter 2-1".

Few hours ago, we got a call from HQ saying that we were assigned for a mission. We had to protect a convoy. Pretty easy for Army Rangers, eh? Not really, because the convoy was travelling at night and it needed top-priority protection.

* * *

**Near the border between Syria and Iraq**

**0100 hours**

A US military supply convoy was driving through the desert mountains at night.  
The convoy consisted of 3 supply trucks containing ammo and supplies, an M2 Bradley in the middle and 2 humvees with MG's at the both ends of the convoy.

Since this convoy was travelling at night, it was very vulnerable to enemy fire and it needed better cover. So that's why elite Army Rangers were assigned as the convoy's guards instead of usual Army soldiers.

It was completely dark outside. Only light sources were the vehicles headlights. It was a full moon, though, but it wasn't any good at lighting up the terrain around the convoy.

.

Rangers were only in the humvees. It was 4 Rangers per humvee. 8 in total, including me.

I was in the humvee, which was in front of the convoy.  
I was sleeping at the back of it.  
To be honest, I had no idea about what's going to happen soon...

.

"Hey... John! Wake up! You hear me?" said one of my buddies in front of the steering-wheel  
"Oh... wh... what?" I woke up  
"How the hell did you manage to fall asleep in this loud metal box on wheels?! Haha!"  
"Damn, dude... I can actually fall asleep anywhere, heh."

I looked outside the small window the humvee had.

"Um... how far are we?" I asked  
"Uhh... about 5 klicks away from the HQ." answered my teammate, who was next to the driver  
"Eh..." I sighted

I continued to stare outside in the pitch-black nothingness.

I had an M4 Carbine standing upside down between my legs and an M9 pistol in a pouch, which was attached to my right leg.  
We had yellow-ish desert camouflage on our armor. But weapons were black.

I just wanted for this boring shit to end... because seeing nothing outside the window is not really that fun, you know.

.

Suddenly...  
I hear very silent gunshots far away...

My heart started beating.  
I took a closer look outside the humvee's window, but still couldn't see anything.

Looks like I was the only one, who heard the gunshots, because my teammates weren't suspecting anything.  
But... those shots couldn't be my imagination!

Suddenly our gunner fell down in the humvee right next to me!  
His face was all bloody with a hole right next to his nose!

"WHOAAAAA!" I yelled  
"SHIT! STOP THE CAR!" our driver yelled  
"GET OUT! GO!"

Our humvee stopped, we smashed it's doors open and fell on the ground right next to it.  
The rest of the convoy stopped, and everyone got out of their vehicles. Except for the Bradley.  
We were freaked out.

"Shit! Where is that fire coming from?!" I yelled  
"EAST! EAST! Taking fire from the EEEAST!" my teammate yelled back

This was not good.  
We crawled behind the humvee to take cover.  
It was pitch black and we couldn't see a single thing in the mountains. Even with our night-vision, because it was too far away!  
Suddenly, a swarm of bullets flew right next to our heads.

"AH! Taking fire! Right side! Suppress them!" I yelled  
"Where?!" my buddy asked  
"There! On grid-seven-two! Grid-seven-two!"

I fired several rounds at that location with my Carbine.  
But the enemy replied with a larger swarm of bullets!  
They hit the humvee and sparks flew over our heads.

"BAH! AH! Taking heavy fire!"

All three of us were pinned behind the vehicle.

"FUCK! I can't see them! I can't fucking see them!" my teammate yelled  
"Stay down! I will take a look!" other one said

One of my both buddies took a small peek around humvee's corner...  
But suddenly...

A bullet flew right through his helmet and his weapon fell on the ground along with him.

"AH! NO! MIKE! MIIIKE! NOO!" I yelled and crawled towards him  
"STAY DOWN, MILLER!" the last one of my friends yelled and pushed me back against the vehicle.

Tears were coming down my sweaty neck.  
I had my friend's blood on my gloves.  
My hands were shaking... I was shaking in fear.

"Miller! Give me suppressing fire! I'm going towards that truck!" my buddy pointed at the supply truck behind our humvee.  
"Alright! Go! COVERING FIIIREEE!" I yelled

I stood up and fired my Carbine somewhere towards the mountains.  
Meanwhile my friend rushed towards the truck... but unfortunately... a bullet went right through his left leg. He fell on the ground and screamed.

"AAH! AAH! AAAAH! MY LEG! AAAH!"  
"BLACKBURN! BLAACK! NO!" I yelled

I ran out of my cover towards my friend.  
I grabbed him against his shoulder and pulled back towards the humvee.

"NO! Miller! Get out of here! ARGH!" he yelled  
"I'M NOT FUCKING LEAVING YOU HERE!" I answered

While I was pulling him, I took my pistol and blindly shot at the enemy position.

But...

Suddenly I felt a huge impact in my my chest.  
I didn't feel pain, but I felt paralyzed and I fell on the ground.

"Miller! MILLER!" my friend yelled

I could barely move.  
My whole body was stunned. I didn't know what just hit me, but I just couldn't move anymore!

I looked at my chest... there was blood. A blood stream, which came down my armor.  
I was shocked, stunned and paralyzed.

I couldn't hear what's happening around me. All the gunshots sounded very quiet. Only thing I heard was my pulse and breathing...  
And at this point, breathing became harder and harder to do. I started gasping.

I saw my friend's face. He just crawled next to me.  
I heard him yelling...

"Miller! No! Don't fucking die! Don't you fucking dare dying! Hold on, you son-of-a-bitch! You can make it! You can fuckin make it! Come on!"

My vision started to fade...

"No! Miller! NO! DON'T FUCKING... JUST... MILLER! NO! Mill..."

I couldn't hear his last words, because everything became black.

.

I thought that I was dead... or was I?


	2. What the fuck am I!

_**Notes: Yup, prolouge was a success. At least for me... Anyways, real story begins right here and right now.**_

**Chapter 2**

"**What the fuck am I?!"**

* * *

I felt slight pain in my head as I slowly came back to sense from being unconscious. I couldn't move or even open my eyes for the first seconds.

"Ow... damnit... heaven? God? Is that you? No? Ah fuck..."

I finally managed to open my eyes. I saw trees... no, it was a forest!

"Whoah... I... i'm... alive?! Holy shit... sarge? Mike? Squad? Team? Is anyone here?" I moaned on the ground

As soon as I moved a bit I felt something

"Damn... I feel... different..."

I wanted to rub my eyes to get a better vision around, because it looked foggy for now.  
But as soon as I lifted my "hand"...

"BAAAH! MY HAND! OH GOD! OH GOD... oh god... god... easy now... don't freak out... you will get a medic and it'll be fine... jesus... wait, it's not even bleeding?! What kind of sorcery is this?!"

I lifted my other "hand" and saw the same thing. This freaked me out oven more.

"Now i'll just... WHAT THE BLODDY FUCK?! MY HANDS! BOTH?!"

Then I noticed another thing...

"What th... THE FUCK!? MY SKIN! It's... fuckin... yellow! Ok... seriously... WHAT THE FUCK IS..."

Well, I looked at my body... and...

"WHATTHEBLODDYFUCKISTHISSHIT?!"

I fell on the ground again and gasped in shock. I was completely freaked out.

"IF SOMEONE DID THIS TO ME WHILE I WAS UNCONSCIOUS... PLEASE KILL ME!"

Minutes passed and fortunately, I managed to pull myself together... kinda.

"Shit... shit... shit... shit... wait a second... it doesn't even hurt! A... a... and I am not bleeding! And there is no blood around me! AT ALL!"

I got up on my "feet", but immediately fell down... but in an interesting way! Instead of falling on the ground and eating a lot of dirt, I fell on my "hands"! And it felt far more comfortable!

"Hey... shit? The hell? Ok... alright, body... i'm going to trust you... but if you pull jokes on me..."

I tried walking on all fours, and it felt even better than walking on two legs! It surprised me even more!

"Body... I swear... I will fuckin kill yo- wait a sec!"

I saw a small river behind the trees.  
I ran up to it and simply smashed my head underwater. When I pulled my head out, nothing changed... but I saw my reflection...

"WHAT... THE... GLORIOUS... FUCK... AM... I?!" I said to my reflection.

I jumped away from the water and fell on the ground.

"Oh my god... oh my god... why... why the fuck are they doing this to me?! I'm sorry! Please! I will never shoot you again! I will quit Army! Oh god! WHY?! I WANT TO GO HOME!"

I was crying and acting like a little kid. Fortunately, I understood that.

"Wait... Miller! What the fuck are you doing?! Hold yourself together! I'm not a bitch! I will tell them who's the boss around here!"

I got up and found a path that lead through the forest.

"Alright. I'm gonna find those motherfuckers... I swear that I will beat the crap out of them whatever it takes... I fuckin swear."

I was angry.  
Minutes passed as I walked along the path. But soon, I reached a sign.

"Wait... what's this? "Everfree Forest"... wow, best name ever." I smirked

After another few minutes... I saw something up ahead. It was a house! A red barn, to be exact.

"YES! I found life! No... wait... SHIT! I found life! How the hell am I gonna explain this shit?!" I thought

I walked towards the red barn.  
Suddenly, I saw big field... with apple trees! And I saw...

"Wait a sec... that thing looks like a... I don't even know what the fuck is that thing! Well, it looks like a horse... but completely different! It's not a horse! Not even close! He's red! And why the hell is he knocking trees?! This... is getting weirder and weirder all the damn time."

I thought while looking at the red guy knocking trees.  
Then I decided to finally walk up to that barn and knock the door.  
When I was in front of the barn's door, I heard voices inside.

"Yeah... someone's there... better not freak them out with my look though..."

I knocked the door...  
Soon...  
It opened...

"Well howdy there, partner! Do ya need something from our Sweet Apple Acres? We will be glad to-" a pony named Applejack said with a joyful voice  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled and ran away.  
"-help..." Applejack finished her sentence and looked how I run away.  
"What was that?" her sister, Applebloom asked and came next to her  
"Jeez... I dunno, little sis... what exactly scared him away? Does my breath stink?"  
"Nope. That could have been some random weirdo."  
"Well... I guess you're right."  
Door closed.

I was running like fuck, but the thing is... I wasn't focused on where I was running. Even worse... I had my eyes closed.

"Holyshitholyshitholyshit... run... run... RUN! Don't look! Don't look at anything!"

Soon enough, I accidentally slammed my head in a tree while running and I fell down on the ground next to the forest where I came out.

"*gasp* ...god... *gasp* ...can't... *gasp* ...run more... *gasp* …shit."

I crawled and leaned against the tree while rubbing my hurting head.

"OW! That... son-of-a-bitch! Hurts! Oh shit... what the fuck... what the fuck was that... just, why? When? How? Oh jeez..."

I was exhausted, so I fell asleep against the tree.

.

.

Sunny morning.  
A very loud singing woke me up.  
I opened my eyes and found a bird singing on my nose...

"Hey there, bud! What's up?" I smiled

The bird just stared at me.

"Wow... now i'm talking to birds... how cool is that... but oh well, at least somebody is a friend of mine in this crazy place, eh? "

The blue bird flew away...

"Hey! Dude! Wait! I was talking to you! Ah shit... damn birds..."

Suddenly... I saw a house! The bird was flying towards that house!

"Hey... so... do you want me to talk to the guy who's inside?" I asked the bird

I was talking to the bird, because I thought that I already had lost my mind...

"Alright, but let's look in the window and see if anyone's home."

I walked closer the house and looked through the window. I saw a yellow and pink creature... of course I had no idea that the creature's name is Fluttershy.

"No... not one of them again! Birdy boy! No! I am NOT talking to these... whatever they are!"

Bird just stared at me from the house's roof."

"Er... fine... but don't laugh at me, ok, bud? Jesus Christ... why am I doing this..."

I knocked the house's door...  
Soon, it opened and a calm quiet voice said...

"Hello... can.. I... help you, mister?"

I had no shit to say. My mind was empty.

"I... uhh... well... damnit." I mumbled

Suddenly, the bird flew on the creature's back and "said something" to him.

"Oh my... really? Ok... Please! Come in!" Fluttershy said to me

As I walked inside the house past the blue bird, I whispered to him...

"Dude... if you just fuckin said something stupid to that thing about me... I swear that i'm gonna hunt you down whatever it takes, you got it?"  
"Oh! I see that you like one of my tamed birds!"  
"Wai... what? Oh... umm... yea! He's frickin cute!"  
"What?"  
"I said, he's frickin cute!"  
"He's "frickin" cute? What does that mean?"  
"Damnit... well... it means that he is VERY cute!" I smiled  
"Aww... anyways, meet! This is my "primary" pet, Angel!"

A small, white rabbit jumped towards me.  
I looked at him with interest.  
The rabbit did the same thing.

"A rabbit? Seriously? I mean... a rabbit! Seriously! A rabbit! Wow!" I was acting like a complete idiot.  
"I'm so glad that you like him! Looks like he likes you too!"  
"Yeah... umm..."  
"Oh right, sorry... I carried away... Anyways, this is my home... what's your name?"  
"My nam... wah? I... umm..."

I somehow managed to forget my name. I gotta admit... i'm a moron.  
I looked around while trying to remember my name... but suddenly, I saw a "tattoo" on my flank. It looked just like a Ranger ribbon!

"My name... uhh... ah... Ranger! Yeah! Ranger!" I said and made a stupid smile  
"Pleased to meet you, Ranger! My name is Fluttershy! You see, the blue bird said that you are new here and you come from far-away lands! I thought that I could give you a place to stay while you find your own place in Ponyville! I got to say... you will love Ponyville and all of my friends!" Fluttershy smiled

I looked at the blue bird, who was staring at me.

"Bro... you got away this time... next time won't be so easy." I whispered to him

.

There goes the first two days in Equestria... but... I still need to understand what the fuck just happened and we still have to go to... er... Ponyville and meet Fluttershy's friends... so... welcome to the suck!


	3. Ponyville

_**Notes: Nope, the real thing hasn't even started yet! Jeez! I still have to tell you how Ranger met all members of the Mane 6! And i'm gonna stretch it for long! :3 So... just get some popcorn, lay back and good luck reading! If you are still reading though... I will be thankful to hear that you do :)**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"_**Ponyville"**_

* * *

It was slowly turning dark as I walked around the creature's apartaments. The thing is, I was searching for clues about what the hell are these creatures! What are they called? What do they do? And stuff like that.

Only useful thing I managed to find in this "Fluttershy's" house... excluding loads of stuffed toys... was a group picture. 6 colorful creatures, including her. Those must've been her friends. I found out, that all of these creatures have "tattoos" on their... umm... butts. Just like me.

This meant only one... I am one of them!

And I spotted another interesting thing... they are talking perfectly in our language! That's very surprising!  
And not to mention their technology! Lamps... windows... houses... electricity... looks like they only use electricity for primary tech... like lamps and cooking!  
That's astonishing! Everything looks almost completely the same as in our world, but with 4-legged creatures! If only my mom and dad could see me right now...

Suddenly, my deep thoughts were interrupted by Fluttershy.

"Sorry for interrupting you, Ranger, but it's pretty late and we should go to sleep..."  
"Wh... oh... yeah... if you don't mind, I can stay here on the couch for the night."  
"Oh no, no, no, no, no... I have another bed just for visitors! Come upstairs, I will show you!"

I sighted and followed the creature upstairs.  
When we were there, Fluttershy stepped forward and pointed at a... bed? Seriously? A whole bed for visitors? Well... this is pretty... umm, how do I put it... friendly?

"Uhh... I really think that this is too kind from you... I am-"  
"Nonsense! There is no such thing as being "too kind"! You can never be too kind! Just make yourself comfortable and I will be back soon." Fluttershy said and walked downstairs.

Well, I had no other choice but to get in the bed... I was exhausted anyways. All that running... shock... yelling... and that sleeping under the tree wasn't really comfortable... even for a soldier like me it was too stressful.  
Soon, Fluttershy was back...

"Well? Are you okay there?"  
"Yeah... pretty much. Thanks."  
"I brought you something... Meet! This is Mr. Puffles!"

Fluttershy placed a teddy-bear next to me... fucking seriously? A teddy bear?

"I AM 22 YEARS OLD AND I AM A SERGEANT FOR US ARMY RANGER FIRE TEAM! WHAT THE HELL?!" Thank god... those were just my thoughts.

The yellow creature turned off the lights, smiled at me and walked away.

"Alright... I gotta get outta here somehow... but how? And how did I even got here?! No, no, no... this is definitely not a russian or iraqi fault... more like... I don't even know. Eh... fuck this, gonna think about it tomorrow." I thought

I looked at the teddy-bear next to me. I wanted to knock it off the bed... but I thought...

"But... that creature just wanted to be nice to me... meh, let's just leave the bear there." I thought

Well, soon enough, I finally fell asleep.

.

The next morning.  
Sun was shining in through the window.  
I opened my eyes and sighted... it was not a dream and i'm still in this motherfucking creature form...  
I got out of the bed, walked up to the window and looked through it. I saw... a village! Maybe that's the village, where Fluttershy's friends are! I just can't remember the name of it...  
I walked downstairs to see if Fluttershy is awake. Well, she was.

"How did you sleep?" she asked  
"I did sleep very well, thanks... but I don't know how to repay you..."  
"Repay?! Oh no, no, no... you don't have to repay me! I do it only because I like to do it! I love making new friends!"  
"Oh well... thank you, Fluttershy!"  
"You're very welcome... say, do you want some tea?"  
"That would be nice." I answered  
"And a muff-"  
"JUST tea... ok?"  
"Whatever you say."

Fluttershy gave me a cup of tea... but there was a problem... I didn't have hands!  
I looked at how she picks her cup... How? Is it that simple?

"How can you... pick that up if you have no hands?!" I asked  
"What?" she asked

I immediately covered my mouth... I wasn't supposed to say that out loud.

"Er... nothing! Just thinking out loud!" I answered

Then I somehow tried to pick up the cup in the same way Fluttershy did... and... wow! It worked!  
Though at the moment I forgot that the tea was still hot...

"*cough* AH! GOD! *cough*"  
"Oh my! What is it?!"

Fluttershy jumped from her seat.

"*cough* Oh... ah... hell damn! That damn tea! *cough* It burns!"  
"Just wait here! I will get a towel!"  
"No! No need! I... I will clean it off later... damnit. Sorry about that, I forgot how hot the tea was."  
"Don't be sorry. It was kind of my fault. I made it..." Fluttershy frowned  
"Hell no it wasn't your fault! How can it be possibly your faul... WHAT THE?! Are you... FLYING?!"

Fluttershy was flying above the table! She had wings!

"I'm a pegasus pony! We can-"  
"WHOAH, WHOAH, WHOAH... what the heck did you just say?"  
"Umm... i'm a pegasus pony..."  
"Pony... PONY! HOLY SHIT! I'M A PONY!"

I jumped from my seat and looked at my body. I finally found out who these creatures were. They were ponies! And I finally understood who I am... a pony!

"Are you... okay? Umm... if you could stop this shouting... please..."

I looked at Fluttershy and Angel, who were both staring at me. It was quite embarassing.

"What... oh... oh god... damnit... i'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry... sorry... again, sorry. I didn't mean to jump up and scream like that. Please forgive me, Fluttershy."  
"Of course I forgive you, but... why did you scream like that?"  
"Er... umm... well... personal stuff."

There was a minute of silence.

"Anyways... you didn't finish your sentence..." I mentioned  
"Oh... right... well, I am a pegasus pony. And in case you didn't know, there are Earth, Pegasus and Unicorn ponies out there."  
"Unicorn?" I was surprised  
"Yes. They can do magic stuff! It's very awesome! Two of my best friends are unicorns!"

Suddenly, I remembered that picture I saw yesterday. It had those two ponies with horns! One was white, while the other one – purple! They can do magic stuff?!  
Wow... this place gets weirder and weirder all the time.

Also... these ponies don't really look like ponies to be honest! Not even close! Well, they had 4 legs and a tail... and ears... but they looked completely different from real ponies! I mean... they looked a LOT better!

I will be honest... as much as I hated horses back in my harsh military world... even I gotta say that these ponies are... Err... cute.  
Umm... that's the truth.

.

Fluttershy finished her tea, while I finished cleaning up my coat, which I actually started to like. We met up next to the main door and went outside.

"Alright! Which one of my friends do you want to see first?" Fluttershy asked in joy  
"You decide." I didn't really care... as long as they are friendly.  
"I know! Let's go and see Applejack!"  
"Applejack? Wow... even better name..." I mumbled  
"What did you say?"  
"Nothing... nothing... let's go and meet your friend Applejack." I said

We walked along the path.  
Soon... I noticed something...  
I have been in this place before... oh no.

"Oh SHIT!" I said when I saw the red barn.  
"What?"  
"Nothing... just sneezing..."  
"Bless you, then!"  
"Yeah... thanks..."

We were walking closer and closer.  
I didn't even want to think about what will happen when that pony, which I ran away from, sees me again. But I had no choice.  
We were there.  
Fluttershy walked towards the house which was next to the barn and knocked the door.  
A big red pony opened the door.  
I was hiding behind Fluttershy.

"Oh hey there, Big Mac! Is Applejack home?"  
"N-nope!"  
"Is she going to be back soon?"  
"N-nope!"  
"Aww... she must've gotten to the village..."  
"E-yup!"  
"Well, bye then! See you around!"  
"E-yup!"

He closed the door.  
Bloody hell... that was close... well that's a spot of luck!

"Hmm... we can go and see Rainbow Dash! Oh wait a second... she's in Cloudsdale... and you don't have wings, Ranger! Aww... well, then we can go and see Rarity! She's an awesome friend of mine!"

I was just silent... Rainbow Dash? What? Rarity? What? Cloudsdale? The hell is she talking about?! I had no idea about what's happening right now. All I could do was follow.

Soon, we finally reached the village called Ponyville! I remembered that name as soon as we entered it.  
There were ponies everywhere! Dear god! So much of em!

"Ranger, stay close! You might get lost!" Fluttershy said  
"Yeah... I got that..." I replied

I was studying everything around us. I had no idea about where we were going, but it was so interesting to watch these ponies! I mean... they are ponies! Ponies, that can do stuff just like us, humans!

Soon... something bad happened...  
I felt water drops on my nose... rain was coming.  
We looked up and saw huge black rain clouds.

"Oh my! I forgot! This is the rain weekend! We have to hide somewhere or we will get all wet!" Fluttershy worried

Well... it was true.

_**After Note: If you are having a hard time understanding the story or you don't really like my writing style, just say so. Any reviews will be appreciated, because they WILL affect the later going of the story. (not the base idea though. It will remain unchanged. We're talking about small parts and dialogues.)**_


	4. My life has changed

_**Notes: Sup? Well, I am surprised to see that you are still here, bros! It makes my mind real happy! So thank ya for still reading this... this... eh... this pile of words! xD**_

_**Anyways, as always, reviews are appreciated, because they will impact on the story itself! And thanx for reading, bros!**_

**Chapter 4**

"**My life has changed..."**

* * *

Fluttershy and me were both running through the streets of Ponyville.  
We were trying to get back to her house as fast as possible before the rain starts, because we didn't want to get our coats and mane wet.  
To be honest, I was really starting to care about my new body. And I thought that getting water in my mane and coat wasn't a good thing.  
We saw other ponies running too... looks like nobody wanted to become wet.

"Ranger! Hurry up!" Fluttershy said  
"Hey! You have wings, damnit! You can fly to your home!" I answered  
"I don't want to leave you here! You will get lost... and wet!"  
"Meh! I will find my way back! And a little rain is definitely nothing to worry about!"

We continued to run.  
I was running like hell but suddenly, I smashed into something and fell on the ground.

"AAH! BLODDY HELL! OW!"

I slowly and painfully got up to see, in what exactly I ran into.  
I saw... a purple pony on the ground!

"Jeez! Watch where you're going, goddamnit!" I yelled while rubbing my hurting head

No response.

"Hey! You heard me?"

Nothing. I walked closer to see if everything's alright.

"Hey... you ok? Hey? Hey?!"

I kneeled in front of the pony on the ground and shook her head.

"Hey! Wake up! You hear me?! Wake up! Oh Christ... I knocked that thing out! Fluttershy? Fluttersy?! Ah HELL NO!"

Looks like Fluttershy wasn't here. She didn't notice my incident and now she was far away... somewhere.  
I had no idea on what to do.  
Even worse... it started to rain.

"C'mon... wake up! Wake up! Please, damnit! You're not dead, are you?!"

Soon the sand under us became mud.  
But fortunately, the purple pony finally came back to sense and opened her eyes.

"Ugh... my head... w... where am I?"  
"Yes! You're alive!" I yelled in joy  
"W... who are you?"  
"Egh, long story. We must get you home... wherever that is."

I helped her to get up, but soon, she fell on the ground again.

"Ow! I can't... my left leg... it hurts badly! I can't walk!"  
"What?! Oh... well... well... hell with that! Er... put your injured leg on my back and walk on 3's."  
"A... alright."

I slowly took the pony's front right leg on my back and we slowly struggled through the mud.

"Say, where do you live?" I asked  
"What? The storm is too loud! I can't hear you!"  
"I said, where do you live?"  
"Right there! That tree-house over there!"

We walked through the heavy storm. It was almost impossible to see something ahead of you, because the rain literally punched your face and you couldn't keep your eyes open for ten seconds!  
But we made it. When we approached the tree-house, I knocked the door open with my side and we went inside.  
There was a couch, so I carefully placed the purple pony there.  
We were all wet.

"Alright... easy now... "  
"Ow! Oh goodness! I... I don't know how to thank you!"  
"Er... you don't have to. It was my fault anyways..."  
"Not really, I wasn't looking where I was running..."  
"Same here, heh." I scratched the back of my head

Suddenly, someone came downstairs to see what's this noise all about.  
When I saw the creature... I was stunned. It was a green dragon.

"Twilight?! What is he doing in our house? And why are you all dirty?" dragon asked  
"Hey, Spike! Well... I tripped and twisted my leg and this guy right here helped me to get back home... but what's your name, mister?"

No response. I was just staring at the little dragon dude.

"Hello?"  
"Uh... wait... what? Oh, sorry... I was distracted..." I tried to hide my shock and act normal  
"What's your name?" she asked again  
"Umm... Ranger!"  
"I'm Twilight Sparkle... and... well, looks like I owe you one."  
"Naah... you would do the same... Anyways, looks like everything is back to normal here and I can leave now!" I said and started walking towards the door.

The dragon looked outside the window...

"Umm, dude? You sure that you wanna go now? I mean... you are not getting out of that rain alive."  
"Well... on the other side then... can I-"  
"Yes, of course you can stay here till the rain ends!"

She didn't even let me finish my sentence, but oh well. I went and sat on the couch next to the injured Twilight.

"How's your leg?" I asked  
"It'll be fine... and... thank you for your help. I couldn't make it to here alone."  
"Yeah... sure thing..."  
"I haven't seen you in Ponyville or Canterlot before! Are you new here?"  
"Yup, pretty much..."  
"Alone?"  
"What... was that supposed to mean?"  
"Um... nothing... nothing..."

We were just sitting there, looking out of the same window. Rain was hitting against the glass and making noise. That was the only sound, which was heard at the moment.  
I haven't heard that sound for over a year, since back in my world, we were mostly running around with guns n shit.  
I was looking out of the window and listening to rain, when suddenly, I felt something. It was Twilight... she just fell asleep on my damn hoof! But oh well... I fell asleep too anyways.

.

Morning.  
It was sunny outside and birds were singing. Just a beautiful morning.  
It was interrupted by loud laughter.

"Ahahahaa! Oh gosh! I gotta take a picture of this! Bahaha!" Spike laughed

Twilight and I immediately woke up to see what's his problem.

"Spike? What is it?" Twilight asked  
"Twilight! Oh man! How can you not see?! HAHA!" Spike laughed even more

We both looked at ourselves... and immediately noticed, that we were sleeping... completely together... side by side...  
Well, we both noticeably blushed... goddamnit... it was embarassing.

"Holy... oh damn..."  
"Oh goodness..."  
"HAHAHA!" Spike just didn't stop laughing.

I got off the couch.

"Eh... umm... yeah! I think that I should be going..." I said  
"Alright, um... bye then!" Twilight answered

I quickly went out of the house, because it was too embarassing to just stay there and listen to Spike's laughs.  
But before I was far enough, I still heard voices coming from Twilight's tree-house...

"Twilight has a coltfriend! Twilight has a coltfriend!"  
"SPIKE! Shut up! He's not my coltfriend!"  
"I saw you blushing, haha!"  
"I wasn't blushing! Just cut it out already!"

These and other similar sentences were heard.  
Damn... fucking... it. It was the worst and most embarassing moment of my entire goddamn life... I just wanted to shoot myself...

Whatever, better find Fluttershy and try to get away from here.

_**After Note: Ah hell... this one's a little short. But i had a hard time thinking of this chapter. I re-wrote this like... 5 BUCKING TIMES! Damn... anyways, i promise, that the next chapters will be longer... Cya, bros! Till the next chapter... if i still see you there :P**_


	5. Shocking Truth

_**Notes: Holy shit! You are still reading?! I mean... this story gets more boring and stupid after every chapter! Well... you most likely skipped a lot, but I understand that. I once did it too... but I kinda felt bad after I did it. xP**_

_**But whatever, I understand people's opinions and I will not tell you what to do! Have fun reading, bros! :D**_

**Chapter 5**

"**The Mane Six"**

* * *

It was a sunny and beautiful day.  
But for me it wasn't so "sunny and beautiful" at all. I was trying to find Fluttershy's freaking house! But I didn't know which way was it!  
Even worse... I didn't know how am I gonna explain that yesterday's shit!

I was in a quite bad mood.  
But fortunately, a little bit of luck was still on my side! I found Fluttershy's house right outside the village!

"Hell yeah! And... wait... ah damnit! Now I just have to think of a good excuse about yesterday..."

I walked up to the door, but before knocking it, I thought about what I should say...  
But it was too late.  
Looks like Fluttershy saw me through the window and opened the door before I could even think of anything!

"RANGER! Oh my godness! I was about to go outside and search for you! Come in!"  
"Uh, Hey! Umm... I..."  
"Do you have cold? Because it was raining all night and you were outside!"  
"No! No! But i'm-"  
"Oh my gosh... I am so sorry I left you yesterday... please accept my apology! Please! I didn't mean to leave you outside like that!"  
"Fluttershy! Liste-"  
"Accept my apology first!"

I sighted and rolled my eyes. She didn't even listen to me.

"Fine! Alright! Apology accepted, but it wasn't your fault!" I answered  
"What?! How can it not be my fault if I was the one who left you there all alone! I don't even let my pets stay outside when it's raining!"  
"Fluttershy! I... I... err... I... did in on purpose..." I lied  
"What?! On purpose?!" she was surprised  
"Yes... and... I just wanted to take a walk around in rain, and... stuff like that." I made that up  
"Oh... well, you should have told me first, though. I was freaked out yesterday."  
"Sorry for that." I sighted  
"It's okay. If everypony's alright, then everything is fine."

I just couldn't tell that I knocked out a pony yesterday! I knew that Fluttershy is a softy, so I just couldn't do it. It would freak her out even more and it could become worse!

Fluttershy then went back in the house. She had to feed her pets.  
Meanwile I was just sitting in her couch and looking at her animals.

Suddenly, I heard chirping behind me... I turned around and saw the good old blue bird!

"Hey, buddy! Good to see ya again!"

He was holding something small... I looked closer... and noticed that it's a piece from the game Checkers!

"No offence... but aren't you a bit... umm... stupid... for games like that?" I asked  
"Oh! I see that my bird wants to play Checkers with you! Aww... so cute! But remember, he's really good at that game! Heh, heh!" Fluttershy smiled

I was kind of... surprised, to be honest! A bird? Plays Checkers? What the bloody hell is wrong with this world?!  
Fluttershy found and gave us the board game.  
Well, I placed the pieces in their starting places... but it looked so damn weird! One side – A bird! Other side – A 22 year old mind, which finished school years ago!  
We started to play. I had nothing better to do anyways.  
But it turned out that the bird really IS good in this game! What the hell?!  
We played for over an hour!

Soon...

"Ranger! I have to go and meet my friends! Come with me! I will introduce you!" Fluttershy asked  
"Er... i'm pretty... busy right now. I'm trying to beat a nut-sized mind in a board game."  
"Well... alright... but don't go anywhere until i'm back!"  
"Ok..."

Fluttershy left us both in the house and went to the meeting point in Ponyville.

.

The meeting point was in a cafe somewhere in the middle of the village.  
When Fluttershy got there and entered the cafe, she saw her friends already sitting next to a table and talking. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Applejack.

"Howdy there, Fluttershy!" Applejack said when she saw her coming towards them  
"Hey, guys! Sorry, i'm late!"  
"You are not the only one!" Rainbow Dash said  
"Yup, you are not the only one, Fluttershy. Twilight is not here either." said Applejack  
"I bet she has her nose stuck in a book at the moment, haha!" Dash laughed

Suddenly, they all saw Twilight and Spike coming in.  
But Twilight had her front right leg covered in white cloth!

"Hai. Twilight! Heya, Spikey Wikey!" Pinkie greeted  
"Hi everypony!" Twilight answered  
"Hey, guys!" Spike answered too

Applejack looked at Twilight's leg.

"Holy moly! What happen'd to you?"  
"Eh, nothing... I tripped and twisted my leg yesterday, that's all."  
"Yeah, heh... and-" Spike mentioned, but he was interruped by Twilight.  
"Spike! I said we are not going to talk about it!"  
"Talk about what, exactly?" Rarity asked  
"Nothing... just nothing." Twilight answered

They all sat down and ordered some drinks.  
When the waiter brought them, Rainbow started talking.

"Alright, guys. Tell me something interesting that happened to you this week, because i'm getting bored. Oh... and don't bother if it's a boring story like... how cute the animals are... heh, heh." she looked at Fluttershy.  
"Hey! Hey! I know a story! Me! Me! Me!" Pinkie Pie yelled and raised her hoof  
"Ugh... yes, Pinkie?" Applejack sighted  
"I woke up last night... and guess what? Guess!"  
"We don't know... what was it?" Twilight sighted too  
"There was... there was... A MARSHMALLOW under my pillow! Can you believe it?! A marshmallow! Sounds freaky, eh?"

Everypony just stared at Pinkie Pie. That story was... kinda... weird?  
But hey, it's Pinkie Pie. You will hear a lot worse things than that from her.

"Alright... ehh... anypony else?" Rainbow asked in boredom  
"Well... I have something to tell..." Fluttershy whispered  
"What is it?" Twilight asked  
"Umm... I met a new friend two days ago."  
"Ehh... let me guess... was it a squirrel? Heh." Rainbow said  
"No, no! It was a stallion!"

As soon as Fluttershy said that, everypony else paid attention to her.

"Ooooh, spooky!" Pinkie said  
"A stallion? New friend?" Rarity asked  
"Yes! He has a very deep-like voice! And he is so brave, he took a walk around at night, while it was raining! Also... he's new in our town!"

Suddenly...  
Twilight started to worry...  
Is she talking about that stallion, who helped her yesterday?

"Wow... and what's this stallion's name?" Applejack asked  
"He has a very brave name too! It's Ranger!"

Twilight spilled out her drink in shock when Fluttershy said that.  
And Spike immediately remembered...

"Hey! But that's the guy, who helped you yesterday, Twi!"  
"SPIKE! SHUSH! SHUSH!" Twilight loudly whispered

She covered Spike's mouth, but it was too late. He already said that and everypony heard it.

"Twilight? Is that true? Did he help you?" Fluttershy asked  
"Yeah, Twilight twisted her leg, like she already said, but that "Ranger" carried her home, because she couldn't do it alone!" Spike explained  
"SPIKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STAY QUIET!" Twilight whispered.  
"Sorry, Twi, but they just wanted to know!"

Suddenly, everypony else from mane 6 noticed something...

"Twily? Are you... blushing?" Applejack asked  
"What?! Oh no no no! That's just-"

"Aww, just look at her cute, little, red cheeks!" Fluttershy said  
"No! You're making a mista-"

"Oh my, my, my! Is our little Twilight in love with somepony?" Rarity said  
"NO! I am NOT in love with ANYPONY! STOP!"

"Haha! Egghead's got a coltfriend!" Rainbow laughed  
"I DON'T! Just cut it out already!"

"But what's wrong with having a coltfriend? I mean... it's nice!" Applejack said  
"And very romantic!" Rarity mentioned  
"UGH!" Twilight groaned

Then she ran away from the cafe towards her house without saying anything.

"I think that we just made her mad..." Rainbow said  
"She took it too seriously." Rarity explained

But nobody saw that Fluttershy is not there with them anymore too!  
She was already on her way to her home because Fluttershy had something to say to me... and I have a feeling that I won't really like it.

.

_**After notes: Well bloody hell! Looks like this is going to be even more fucked up than I thought. I still have to add some Evil to spice this shit up, so... yeah. See ya! Till the next time... if you are still here.**_


	6. Something Between Us

_**Notes: Yo, bros! PCgameh 238 here! Well, I wanna tell ya something... I just wanna give you all a HUGE brohoof! /) Why? Well, you see, I finished writing chapter 5... but just few hours later I check my Gmail and BOOM! Fucking full with new people who favourited and followed the story! Plus about 100 views a day! Bloody hell! Is it really THAT good?! Wow... I just don't know how to thank ya! I am so excited! Only because of you, bros! :D**_

_**PS. I know, the story is going into some kinda romance shit. But I have to ask ya... Can, or should I pair Ranger with Twilight... or should I think of something and break them up ASAP before it's too late? Your opinions, plz. Just like I said earlier, they will impact on the story. Thanks again and take care!**_

**Chapter 6**

"**Something between us"**

* * *

It was a sunny evening.

It was completely quiet in Ponyville's library... until Twilight Sparkle barged through the door and ran upstairs in her bedroom.  
She fell in her bed and put a pillow on her head.

"Argh! Why is this happening to me?! In all of a sudden!"

She threw the pillow on the ground and looked in the ceiling.  
Soon, she heard someone coming upstairs and saying...

"Twilight? Are you there?"  
"Go away, Spike!" Twilight answered  
"Twilight, i'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"  
"How could you just say something like that to my friends?! Now they probably think that i'm a complete jerk!"

Few shiny tears fell off Twilight's eyes.

"No way! They would never think of something like that about you, Twi! They're your best friends! They understand you!"

Twilight wiped the tears off her face and looked at Spike.

"Y... you mean it?"  
"Of course!"  
"Alright... I forgive you... i'm just gonna get that Ranger out of my mind. He doesn't mean anything to me and I don't mean anything to him anyways... heh, heh."  
"Finally! But I recommend you wash your face, because those tears just ruined it."  
"Oh my! Haha! Be right back..." Twilight went to the bathroom.

.

Meanwhile at the other side of the village.

Fluttershy was running home to tell me the shocking news she heard today from her friends.  
I was just playing checkers with the bird. And guess what... I was losing... for the 12th time.

"Oh goddamnit! Again?! You bloody piece of nature! How the fuck can you be so smart?!"

The bird was only staring at me each time I raged and yelled at him.  
But suddenly we were interrupted by Fluttershy, who came in through the door and straight towards me.

"Oh hey, Flut... tershy?" I saw her face  
"Why were you lying to me?!"  
"The hell are you talking about?!"  
"I know very well where you were yesterday while it was raining!"  
"What?! How the...?!"  
"You were with my friend Twilight!"  
"Fu... she was your friend?!"  
"I was so worried that something could happen to you! I thought that you were lost! But it turned out that you went to my friend's house!"  
"But... but..."  
"Without telling me!"

As soon as Fluttershy said that, I realized the situation's seriousness, and sighted in relief.

"Wha? Oh... shit... i'm terribly sorry about that. It will never happen again!" I answered  
"But I forgive you, since I heard what you did... you are such a hero!"  
"Pardon?" I asked  
"I heard that you helped Twilight to get home after she tripped and twisted her poor leg."  
"Uh, well... I think everyone would do the same. "

"But... there is a problem." Fluttershy quietly mentioned  
"A problem?"  
"Yes, you see... my friend Twilight didn't know that you were a friend of mine and... her dragon Spike said, that you were both together last night and... my friends and I kind of made fun of you both, but looks like we went a bit too far. Now Twilight is upset."  
"What?! Well... well... well damnit. I... I gotta apologize."  
"But..."  
"I will be back, Cya!"

I quickly left the house.  
I knew the way to Twilight's house now, so getting lost was not a problem anymore.  
But hell... I didn't know how to apologize. I can't just barge in and yell "Sorry, bro!".

Let's see...  
I was walking and thinking... until I saw something at the side of the road.

"Roses! Yeah! Girls like flowers!"

I picked up three beautiful, big roses in my mouth. Well, I forgot that roses had those spikes on them... so it was kinda painful to carry them in my mouth.

"Alright... I got the flowers... now, what should I say? Umm, how about... "Hey Twilight. I heard about what happened today and I just wanted to say sorry." or just something like that. Oh shit... i'm an idiot."

Soon, I entered Ponyville.  
Everything was going as usual there. Ponies were working, talking, doing things... stuff like that. Nothing new or worth attention.  
I just continued towards the library.

Finally, I was there. I sighted and was about to knock the door...  
But I couldn't!  
I just couldn't! I don't know why, but I simply couldn't do it! All the guts I had just flew away!  
I just wanted to leave...  
But unfortunately for me, the door opened. It was Twilight.

"Spike, I will just go to th- AH! You? Ranger? What are you doing here?"  
"Me? Eh... damnit... I... just... I wanted to say sorry... because I heard what happened today. And... I brought you these flowers too... I hope that you will accept my apology." I stresfully said

It was awkward and stressful as hell, so I placed the flowers in front of her and walked away as fast as possible without saying anything else.  
Twilight just freezed there in surprise. She stared at the flowers in front of her. It felt weird...

"Spike...?"  
"Who was at the door?" Spike asked  
"I think... that we were wrong about Ranger."  
"Wrong? What are you talking about, Twi?"  
"Remember when I said "I don't mean anything to him"?"  
"Yeah? What about it?"

Twilight took the flowers and closed the door.

"Whoooah..." Spike saw the flowers  
"Spike... I don't know what to do now! I... i'm confused!"  
"Hey... umm... maybe write to Princess Celestia? I can't promise you anything, but she might have some advice for you!"  
"Good idea, Spike. Take a note!"  
"On it!"

.

Meanwhile I was walking out of the village towards Fluttershy's house again.  
When I realized that there is nobody around, I walked up to a tree and smacked my head against it.

"Shit! OW! Shit! OW! Shit! OW! Hell with this! Why am I so stupid?! Why am I acting such a fucking moron here in this damn world?! I can't even talk to girls properly anymore! OH GOD! FUCK THIS! ARGH!"

I just wanted to kill myself.

.

_**After Note: Yeah, another damn-short chapter *sigh***_

_**I wanted to rush this one up a bit, because I won't be able to post so often anymore :(  
Well shit...**_

_**Anyways, I still have to get some action in this story!  
Discord... Trixie... Diamond Dogs... Chrysalis... Magic... and Commander! Hell! WE NEED ACTION! xD**_


	7. Not good

_**Notes: Roger that... we will finally see some action. Well, I got some pm's and reviews about the story last few days. Looks like you are alright with the romance shit I have here. But that's not what is this all about. I mean, I can really fuck up the story now, since my inspiration is gone. I'm just worried about that xD**_

_**That's my question for today... should I wait for my inspiration to come... or write anyways?**_

**Chapter 7**

"**This is bad..."**

* * *

Early Morning.  
Canterlot.

A golden chariot just stopped next to the Canterlot castle's gates.  
Twilight Sparkle along with her assistant Spike got out of the chariot, went through the gates and right inside the castle.  
When they reached the main hall, they found princess Celestia sitting in her throne. She was waiting for them.

"Oh! It's you, my dearest student!" she said  
"Greetings, princess." Twilight answered  
"I got your letter yesterday and I guess that something is not right... is it?"  
"Well, yes. There is something I wanted to talk about."  
"You shall speak then!"  
"Umm... Spike? Could you leave the hall for a minute? Please?" Twilight asked  
"Me? Why?" Spike asked  
"Please."  
"But... b... ergh... fine."

Spike went outside the hall and laid against the door. He watched the guards, who were guarding the door.  
Meanwhile inside the hall...

"Alright, now. Nobody hears or watches us. What's on your heart, my student?" Celestia asked  
"You see, princess, there is a new pony in Ponyville. And he is living with Fluttershy at the moment." Twilight said  
"I can clearly see that it's not the case you wanted to see me."  
"Yes... umm... well, that pony is a stallion and... well..."  
"What is it?"  
"Two days ago, it was a stormy day. I was running home, but accidentally fell and sprained my leg."  
"That's why you have that cloth around it."  
"Yes... and I couldn't get home by myself, because it hurt. And that stallion... his name is Ranger, by the way... he helped me to get home."  
"And?"  
"I don't know, princess. I had a weird feeling when I saw him. And it was even weirder when we were both inside my house. It was like... I'm not scared to talk to him... i'm not afraid to trust him... or something like that. I could even hear his thoughts, just like our minds were somehow connected! I just wanted to ask you, princess... what was it?"

Princess Celestia smiled at her and got out of her throne. She walked up to Twilight and kneeled in front of her.

"My dearest student. You are now experiencing the most powerful magic of all eternity."  
"What's that?"  
"It's your primary task to find out the name of that magic and to understand, what it really does."  
"Alright! I will start my researches immediately!"  
"No, no, no... you don't understand. That magic can't be read from books, neither it can be written in them. It will all become clear once you follow your heart. The answers will come by themselves."  
"Wow... thank you, majesty."  
"Now go. Remember what I told you. Farewell, my faithful student."  
"Goodbye, princess! And thank you!"

Twilight ran outside the hall in joy. She now understood what is this all about... and she knew, that Ranger is the answer of her questions.

"Spike! Come on! Let's get back to the library!"  
"Oh hey, Twi! Did you get your answers?"  
"Not yet. But... ah, I will explain on the way home! Come on!"

Spike and Twilight jumped back in the golden chariot and they both flew away back to Ponyville.  
Meanwhile, back in the hall.

"Alright. Let's see... who is this Ranger. He must be very interesting pony, since Twilight fell for him."

Princess Celestia went to her Royal Archives and looked at them.

"Hmm... so many ponies, haha! Let's see... R... R... Rabbit... Rachel... Raven... Steve... Wait, what? I must've missed him."

Celestia looked at the Archives for a long time, but couldn't find the name "Ranger".

"Hmm... interesting! He's not even in my Archives! Alright, Twilight said that he lives with Fluttershy. I will just send an invitation letter."

.

Meanwhile.  
Fluttershy's house. Near Ponyville.

I was just being lazy at the moment and sleeping against a tree next to Fluttershy's house. Heh... no dreams, whatsoever.  
But suddenly, I heard Fluttershy.

"Ranger! Come here!"

I woke up, rubbed my eyes and walked inside her house.

"Hey! What's up? Needed me?" I asked  
"Look! Princess Celestia has sent you a letter!" Fluttershy answered

I took the letter and looked at it. It was pretty-damn decorated, to be honest. But from a princess?! They have a princess?! Whoah... that was something new!

"So... what should I do now?"  
"It's and invitation letter, Ranger! Princess Celestia wants to see you!"  
"Why?"  
"I don't know, but you should know that it's an honour to be invited to the castle."  
"No shit, but umm... how the heck am I supposed to get to your princess, if I don't know where the hell she is?"  
"She lives in Canterlot Castle! It's far away in the mountains. You can actually see it from Ponyville's town center's top!"  
"Yeah... that's great... but, uhh, i'm not walking tha-"

I was interrupted by a sound, which came from outside. It sounded like something landed there.  
Fluttershy and I went outside to see what was it.  
It was a... golden chariot?! The hell?!

"What the...?!" I yelled  
"Oh my! Princess sent a chariot for you!" Fluttershy said  
"What?"  
"Get in, Ranger! These stallions will take you to the princess!"

I was not sure about this, but I got in the chariot eventually.  
Fluttershy waved at me when the chariot started moving.  
But as soon as it flew in the air... thank god I didn't lost my mind. I tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Oh... my... fucking... god... stay calm! Stay calm, John! It's just a freaking flying chariot! It's just a goddamn chariot!" I thought to myself while we were flying.

Fortunately, we finally reached the castle. I was glad that the chariot finally landed. I got out of it and...  
I saw huge doors.  
I looked around first to see where the hell am I.

"Well... looks like I have to go inside..." I thought

I walked inside the castle.

"Holy shiet! Just look at those decorations! Damn!" I thought when I saw the castle's inside.

Soon, I reached the main hall.

"Okay... umm..."

I looked at the guards.

"Sup, guys? Umm... is the princess there?"

No answer...

"Helloah? Is the princess there or not?"

No answer...

"Eh hell with you both... I will just go inside."

As soon as I walked inside, I saw a huge hall with a throne at the end of it. And I saw... princess in the throne... I guess...

"Oh hey... umm... what's up?" I said  
"Greetings! My name is Princess Celestia. You must be Ranger, right?"  
"Yeh?"  
"Nice to meet you, Ranger... now, I just wanted to ask you some questions. Are you alright with that?"  
"I'm cool."

Princess got out of the throne and walked towards me.

"Where are you from, Ranger?"  
"Uhh... New Yo... *cough*... far away lands... I guess."  
"Far away lands?"  
"Yeah."  
"Alright... how did you get your... umm... "Ranger" cutie-mark?"  
"What? That thing? Umm... I have no idea."

"And... what are your parents names?"  
"Mary Miller and Paul Jackson Mil... OH SHIT! DAMNIT! I MEAN... OH DAMN!" I hysterically yelled

Celestia stopped walking and stared at me. It was really awkward for me. Sweat started coming from my head.  
Princess came closer and looked deeply in my eyes.

I really wanted to look away.

"Who are you?" she asked  
"I... uhh... uhh... uhh... j...j... John... Miller..."

I felt sweat coming from my forehead in my mouth.

"Where are you from?"  
"E... e... e... Earth..."

Celestia literally jumped off me and looked around.

"A human?! Here?! H... HOW?!" she asked  
"Hell! You ask me?! I don't fucking know how I got here! Please! Don't kill me, goddamnit!"

.

This... was bad.

_**After notes: Yeah, Celestia knows that i'm a human... well... SHIT! I'm in a lot of trouble! Or... am I?**_


	8. Posessed Chaos

_**Notes: Yeah, this is where the real shit starts. Well fuck... story just went way off-track... it just doesn't make sense anymore... eh... meh. Just meh. This story just became "same shit different day". I shouldn't have deleted the old version xD**_

_**PS. With this very chapter i just reached 100,000+ words i have written in total on FanFiction! :D Cheers, bros! Beers are on me!**_

**Chapter 8**

"**Possessed Chaos"**

* * *

Evening.  
Canterlot Castle.

Princess Celestia was completely shocked when she realized that i'm a human. I was scared like fuck. Since she was a princess... I expected something like "hang him" or "cut his head off", since I have read some of those medieval books about history.

"Your majesty! Don't freaking kill me! Please!" I was desperate

Celestia just stood there and stared at me in fear.

"Listen, human. I won't kill you, but..."  
"Thank you!"  
"...but you must NOT stay here any longer! Get far away from Equestria as fast as possible!"  
"Alright... alright... alright! I will!"  
"And STAY AWAY from my student! I don't want to see you near her EVER AGAIN!"  
"Alright! I got it! I got it!"

"Now get away from here! And don't you dare showing up again..."  
"It won't happen! I won't come back, I swear goddamnit!"

I quickly ran away from the main hall, leaving the princess alone. I was scared. I didn't know where to go! Yes, I knew that I am supposed to get out of here, but which way?! And I didn't even know how big really is this Equestria!

I was pretty much fucked.  
I was just desperately running towards one direction across Canterlot, until I was finally outside in the wild. I looked back and saw Canterlot along with Ponyville far behind.  
I stopped the desperate run to take a breath and to think about what to do now.

"Ah shit... w... what now? I... I can't get back! Oh god... i'm stuck in so deep shit right now..."

I sat next to a tree and hit my head against it.

"Damnit... this is getting worse all the time... goddamnit... someone... help me for Christ's sake! Give me directions!"

.

I was just sitting there and thinking about what just happened and what's about to happen.  
But suddenly... I hear a voice...

"Well, well, well... what do we have here..." it said  
"Bah! Who... who the heck said that?!"

I looked around, but saw no one!

"You are the "Ranger" guy, right?" voice said  
"Who and where the bloody hell are you?!"  
"You know what? Princess Celestia was too harsh on you."

Suddenly, I looked up and saw a creature above me in the tree!

"Wh... whoah... what the hell? Who are you supposed to be?"  
"Ah, yes! Let me introduce myself! I am Discord!"

Discord flew down from the tree and sat next to me.

"I heard what Princess Celestia said about you... so I came to help you!" Discord said  
"Help? Me? I'm not even a pony! And you know that!" I answered  
"Oh yes I know it! That's the main reason I am here!"  
"Ohh... kay? And what's on your mind, Discord guy?"  
"First of all, can we just settle this down with a drink?"

Suddenly, Discord teleported us into some kinda weird palace. I had no idea where we are and how I got here. But I got used to these super-natural things happening around me, so they wasn't a surprise to me anymore.  
I sat next to a table. The "Discord" creature soon came with 2 drinks. They looked like water to me, though, but whatever...

"So... what's this all about?" I asked  
"Let's drink first... heh, heh."

I took the glass cup and stared at it for few seconds... but I drank it eventually.  
The water tasted weird...  
Discord flew in front of me and looked in my eyes...

"You are mine, human..." he whispered  
"Wait, what?! I'm not... i'm... oh shit... my head... you... poisoned me! You... son-of-a-bitch..."

My head felt really fucked up. I couldn't move anymore!  
It was like... i'm losing my mind! Literally! I couldn't control myself!

"ARGH! What the fuck... is happening... to me?!"  
"Don't worry... you won't feel anything! Thanks for falling for my evil plan, mwuhahahaha!" Discord laughed  
"F... f... fuck you... argh..."

Suddenly, Discord snapped his fingers and I just lost my mind. It felt like I fell unconscious, but in real world I wasn't.  
Discord had complete control over me.

"Mwuhaha! Now... it's time to say "hi" to dear Celestia and the elements! And you are going to help me!"  
"Yes sir. I'm ready to take new orders." I answered like a robot  
"Excellent, haha!"

.

The next day.  
Canterlot Castle

Mane 6 rushed through the main hall's door and went inside the main hall itself, where Princess Celestia was waiting for them.

"Princess Celestia? We're here!" Twilight said  
"Thank goodness you all got here so fast. I have bad news!"  
"What is it, princess?" Applejack asked  
"One of the elements has been stolen!"

Mane 6 gasped

"Which one is it, princess?" Twilight asked  
"It's yours, my student."

Twilight frowned and looked down.

"Hey, Twi. Don't worry! We will get it back!" Applejack said  
"Yeah, and we're gonna seriously kick that thief's butt after we get your crown back!" Rainbow mentioned

Suddenly...  
They heard a voice...

"Oh hey there, girls! Having fun?"  
"DISCORD!" everypony in the hall yelled  
"Holy moly! You all could make a good choir together, haha!"  
"Give us back the crown, Discord!" Celestia ordered  
"Why?"  
"Because it's not yours! And we know that you can cause serious chaos with it! So give it back!"  
"Ehh... sorry, Tia, but I can't! I think I left it at the Everfree Forest, heh. See you there, haha!"  
"Come back here, you big, ugly clown!" Rainbow Dash yelled

Nothing.  
Discord was gone.

"What now, Princess?!" Twilight asked  
"Listen you all, you must get to the Everfree Forest and retrieve Twilight's crown at all costs! Go! You don't have much time before Discord does something with it!" Celestia answered  
"Alright, girls! Let's get that crown back!" Rainbow said  
"Good luck, my little ponies!"

Mane 6 ran away towards the Everfree Forest...

.

Soon enough, they reached the forest.

Mane 6 carefully walked along the path into the deep and scary forest.  
Rarity saw, that Fluttershy has her head bowed...

"Is there something wrong with you, dear?"  
"No... nothing..."  
"Then why so long face?"  
"Umm... I haven't seen my friend Ranger since he went away to see the princess..."  
"Ranger? Princess?" Twilight asked  
"Yes. Princess Celestia sent him a letter, which said that she wants to meet him... and since then I haven't seen him anywhere!"  
"He's probably somewhere around Ponyville." Rainbow answered  
"Or he's just playing hide n' seek! I loooove that game!" Pinkie mentioned

They continued along the path.

.

Soon, they reached a big stone valley.  
Mane 6 carefully walked through it while looking at the weird-form stones around them.  
Suddenly...

"Bravo... bravo... you made it!"  
"Discord! Where are you?!" Twilight yelled  
"I didn't think that you will be here so fast... so sorry for the mess, hehe."  
"Where is the crown?!"  
"Right there! Can't you see?"

Discord appeared in front of them and pointed at a rock at the end of the valley.  
There it was!  
The crown was sparkling on that rock!

"Go on! Take it!" Discord smiled  
"Whoah whoah whoah... are you gonna just let us take it?! Just like that?!" Rainbow Dash asked  
"Ah yes! You just reminded me... Hey! My soldier! You can come out now!"

Suddenly, mane 6 saw a yellow pony coming behind the stone, where the crown was.  
It was me.  
I stood in front of the crown in an aggressive stance and my eyesight was locked on the mane 6.

"R...R... RANGER?!" Twilight yelled  
"Oh my! Do you know him?! Oh jeez, this is going to be so interesting to watch!" Discord was excited  
"But... Ranger! W... why?!" Twilight frowned

"Oh... and he can't hear you! He is poisoned... thanks to me, heh."  
"Discord! What have you done to him?!" she yelled  
"Don't look at me! It was part of Celestia's fault too!"  
"WHAT?!" mane 6 simultaneously yelled  
"Alright, enough talking! Soldier! Attack them!"

I stepped forward...

"Affirmative... eliminate with extreme prejudice..." I answered in deep voice

_**.**_

_**After notes: Cliffhanger, bitches! xD  
**__**No really, I had to end this one here, bros, because it's... uhh... it's the middle of the night for me here! Gaddamnit! Scheiße!  
**__**Lol... speaking gearman! Like a baows!**_

_**And yeah, remember to review, maybe favourite and follow if you like where this piece of shit is going... and blah blah blah... Cya, bros!**_

_**.**_

_**ps. I sound pretty much like PewDiePie, lol xD**_


	9. Everything Goes South

_**Notes: Whazzup, there, bros? Yeah... I know... long time no post, eh? Well, I HAVE life, you know... xD**_

_**I wasn't home. I was travelling around with my friends and family for these 3 or 4 days. Wow... my parents were like "DAFQ is wrong with our son?!" when they saw the usual stuff me and my friends were doing! XD**_

_**Anyways, yeah! I read the reviews of the old story and saw that many of you, guys, loved Commander Taylor. I was like: "Alright! Let's put that son-of-a bitch back in!"**_

_**And if you don't know who he is, you will understand later in the story.**_

**Chapter 9**

"**Everything Goes South"**

* * *

I was slowly walking towards the frightened mane 6.  
My eye pupils were completely locked on them and I wasn't even blinking.  
Discord was just sitting on a rock and watching this from a distance.

"So this is the "Ranger" guy? That's it? Pfft... let's kick his butt and get your crown, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash said  
"Rainbow! Wait! NO!" Twilight yelled

Rainbow flew towards me.  
She wanted to hit my side... but when she was close enough...  
I dodged her attack and knocked her on the ground.

"OW! Ugh... my head..." she moaned  
"RAINBOW!" the rest of mane 6 yelled when they saw that

Rarity stepped forward.

"On no you just didn't hurt one of my friends! Tanssake THIS!"

A magical fireball flew from Rarity's horn towards me, but it just vanished as soon as it touched my chest.

"W... What?!" she yelled  
"Let ME handle this! The Pinkinator will do the job!" Pinkie Pie jumped towards me

She wanted to make a super high jump and land on my back... but as soon as she jumped up, I grabbed her leg and smashed her against the ground.

"I wil... AH! Ow... he just... hurt me... I won't cry... I won't cry... I won't... WAAAAH!" she cried on the ground  
"PINKIE!" Applejack, Fluttershy and Twilight yelled

"Oh MAN! You won't believe how entertaining this thing is to watch, haha!" Discord laughed  
"You are about to go down, Discord! Ya ready, Fluttershy?" Applejack asked

She gave Fluttershy a rope and took another for herself.

"Let's tie him up and end this!"  
"Umm... alright... whatever you say!" Fluttershy answered

I was still closing in on them. When suddenly, Applejack and Fluttershy ran around me with their ropes to tie my legs up, so I can't move.

But they failed.  
I took the both ends of their ropes and pulled them together, making Fluttershy and Applejack painfully hit their heads together and fall on the ground like the rest of mane 6.  
Then I continued to walk towards the last one... Twilight.

"NO! Fluttershy! Applejack!" Twilight yelled

I was only about 7 meters away from her.

"Ranger! No! I... I don't want to hurt you! Stop!"

Twilight backed away from me.

"Alright! You asked for it!"

Twilight casted a spell on me... but nothing happened!

"STAY... BACK! ARGH!"

Twilight tried really hard to stop me with her magic, but she didn't notice that I was too close...  
Until I knocked my hoof against her chest. She flew away and painfully hit against a stone and fell on the ground.

"AH! Ow... I... my head..."

I stopped in front of her.

"Ranger... No! Don't! Please! Don't hurt me! Please!" Twilight started to cry

I raised my hoof to make the final hit.

"Y... you don't have to do this! Ranger! Don't! I haven't done anything to you! Please! Why are you doing this?! Remember when were together at my house! No one, except you, has ever made me feel this way before!"  
"Oh come on! Why did you stop?! Hey, Ranger guy! Hit her! Don't be such a pussycat!" Discord yelled

Poor Twilight looked at me with desperate eyes full with tears.  
I blinked my eyes few times and looked at her.

"T... Twilight? What th..."

I suddenly saw my raised hoof and that Twilight is pinned on the ground by the rock.

"I... HOLY SHIT! OH MY GOD!" I yelled  
"R... Ranger?" Twilight smiled  
"OH GOD! PLEASE! SORRY! OH GOD! Sorry! Sorry! I'm so fucking sorry! Oh man! What the fuck is wrong with me?!"

Twilight slowly got up and looked at me with tears still coming from her eyes. She was just overjoyed.  
But I was the most freaked out person in the entire world.  
Twilight wanted to hug me... but I immediately ran away.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! I'M A GODDAMN MONSTER!"  
"Ranger! It wasn't your fault! It was Discord, who..."  
"FUCK THIS!"

I ran away from here.

"Ranger! No! Wait!" Twilight frowned again

Discord flew down from his rock.

"Oh jeez! This was so fun to watch, HAHA! Anyways, you all can take the crown back. Because THIS WAS WORTH IT, BAHAHAHA!"

Discord disappeared.  
Mane 6 regrouped around Twilight.

"Well... the trickster's gone, Twi. Ya got your crown back!" Applejack said and gave her the crown  
"Girls?" Twilight asked with tears still dripping from her eyes  
"What is it?" Rainbow asked  
"Discord said, that Princess Celestia is behind this too... i'm going to go to Canterlot and get Princess Celestia to explain this!"  
"If Princess Celestia was behind this too, then I wanna hear her answer too! Let's go!" Rainbow answered

Mane 6 rushed back towards Canterlot to get their answers.

* * *

Unknown location.

0000 hours / midnight

.

Mountains near a U.S Military Forward headquarters.  
There was a squad of black-armoured soldiers. It was too dark to see their armour and clothing properly. They were only black silhouettes on the mountain background.

"Scan it."  
"Yes sir. Scan in progress... done."  
"Results?"  
"We got 25 US Army soldiers inside."  
"Alright. It's time."

One of them got up from a crouch stance and looked ahead.

"On me."

They all got up and followed their leader.  
The black silhouettes swiftly moved towards the headquarters. Silently bypassing humvees, tanks and moving from shadow to shadow to stay hidden.  
Only thing that was heard was their heartbeats.

"Shit! Commander? Hostile infantry patrol up ahead."  
"Take him."

A silent shot took down an American Army soldier. He fell and bled on the ground... and nobody saw it.  
The squad reached the main headquarters door.

"Stack up."  
"We're in position, commander."  
"Remember... speed and aggression."  
"Yes, sir. Make the call."  
"Breach it."  
"BREACHING! BREACHING!"

An explosion threw the door at the other side of the room. Just tenth of a second after that, gunshots dropped every-single-one of the 4 US Army soldiers inside the room.

"Room clear, sir. No intel."  
"Next room, go."

Soon, another door was blasted open and another 2 Army soldiers fell on the ground.

"Another room clear, sir. Still no intel."

Suddenly, the squad heard something from a dead soldier's transmitter.

"_Apex 2! This is Stellar 1! Someone just breached our 2nd headquarters!"  
_"_What?! Who?!"  
_"_Oh... OH MY GOD! It's Shadow Company! Shadow Company! GODDAMNIT! SEND REINFORCEMENTS!"  
_"_Stellar 1! Reinforcements are on their way! Just kill those motherfuckers!"__  
_

"Commander. They know we're here."  
"Shit. Leave the intel. Let's get out of here before Green Berets arrive."  
"Yes sir."

An alarm was sounded.  
The black-armoured soldiers ran outside the headquarters and rushed towards the nearest exit.  
But suddenly, they were blocked by 2 humvees which blocked the main exit.

"SHIT! COMMANDER! Green Berets are here!"  
"Fuck! Get back! Get back! MOVE!"

The squad ran away from the humvees, but soon a swarm of bullets flew right between them.  
One of the bullets hit the squad leader's leg.  
He fell on the ground.

"SHIT! Commander!" a soldier yelled  
"AH! GO! GET AWAY FROM HERE!" commander yelled back

The squad disappeared in the shadows.  
Commander was holding his bleeding leg on the ground.  
Soon, US Army Green Berets approached him and pointed their flashlights at the bleeding commander.

"Well well well... lookie here. Looks like we finally got one of you, fags." Green Beret said

Commander just stared in the soldier's eyes.

"Any last words, Shadow Company shit?"  
"Yeah... go fuck yourself." commander calmly answered

As soon as the commander said that. A bullet flew right between his eyes, splattering blood all over the sand behind him.

_**After Note: Yup, Commander is here and Celestia is in BIIIG trouble. Well, next chapters are going to be awesome, bros! I can feel it! :D**_

_**PS. Don't worry. No more OC's! Just these two! THAT'S IT! Cya, bros! :3**_


	10. The Truth Hurts

_**Twinkle, twinkle, little star...**_

_**PINKIE! WTF are you doing with my computer?! I told you... NO!**_

_**Seesh...**_

* * *

_**Notes: Whazzup there, bros? Good to see ya again!**_

_**Damnit. It turned out that re-writing a story I a LOT harder than I thought... eh... shit happens, y'know bros.  
Feel free to review if something's wrong about the plot or my writing style... speed... whatever. Because i know that i'm fucking up pretty bad now :P**_

_**Anyways. I don't know how to introduce commander Taylor Hawkins to ya! And I don't know what is Celestia going to say about Ranger! I HAVE NOT PLANNED ANYTHING Dx**_

**Chapter 10**

"**Black and White"**

* * *

Shadow Company commander Taylor Hawkins and Army Ranger Sergeant John Miller were not sent in this world for nothing. It was not a weird coincidence. It was meant to happen.

They are here for a reason.

But no one knows the reason. Not even Princess Celestia.  
It could be that one of them is a 7th element...  
It could be that there is strong, secret magical power in them...  
It could be that they are here to save Equestria from something awful...

Princess Celestia only knew that this is going to happen someday. Two chosen ones are going to die in their world... and rise in Equestria.  
Celestia was afraid that it's starting to happen, when she realized, that Ranger is a human. She wanted to get Ranger away from here to prevent this from happening...

But you can't prevent your fate from happening.

.

.

Evening.  
Canterlot Castle.

Mane 6 just walked through the main hall's door.  
They found Princess Celestia in her throne. She was waiting for them.

"Ah! My little ponies! You got Twilight's crown back! I am so prou..."  
"Princess Celestia? Can you, please, explain this?" Twilight interrupted  
"Pardon?" Celestia asked  
"We found Fluttershy's friend Ranger." Applejack said  
"In Discord's paws." Rarity continued  
"He was controlling his mind." Rainbow finished  
"I managed to cure this possession spell... but Discord said that all this wasn't entirely his fault!" Twilight said

Mane 6 looked at the surprised Celestia, who acted like she doesn't have a clue about what are they talking about.

"W... what do you mean, my student?"  
"He said that it's part of your fault, majesty!"  
"Ugh! That trickster... ruined everything... again..." Celestia mumbled  
"What's happening, highness?" Applejack asked

Princess Celestia walked up to her throne and sat in it to start the story.

"According to the ancient legends, even before I was born... everypony believed that there will be a day, when everything is going to collapse. In other words, the Apocalypse."  
"Apocalypse?!" mane 6 asked  
"Yes. But there is a way to prevent this from happening. When time comes, two creatures from another world will die and rise in Equestria as ponies. Just like us. They will somehow protect Equestria from the Apocalypse..."

Princess Celestia was interrupted by the hall's door, which opened... and Princess Luna came in!

"And I saw, how you, my sister, made one of them go away!" she said  
"I only did it to prevent this from happening, little sister!" Celestia answered  
"You can't prevent our fate from happening! And what if he is one of the two chosen ones? What if he dies and is unable to save our Equestria? What then?"

Luna gave her big sister an angry look.  
Celestia bowed her head and sighted.  
Mane 6 just watched how the two princesses argue.

"You're right, my dear sister... I was numb..." Celestia said

Mane 6 looked at each other...  
They had an idea.

Rainbow Dash flew above Princess Celestia.

"Don't be sad, princess! We can find this "chosen one"!"  
"Y... you can?"  
"Hay yeah! Just tell us how does he look like!" Applejack said

Celestia looked at Twilight.

"Well... my dearest student?"  
"Yes, majesty?"  
"You know him."

Twilight didn't understand what is she talking about...

But soon...  
She realized...

Her eye pupils shrinked from shock.

"W... WHAT?! RANGER?! HE IS ONE OF THE CHOSEN ONES?!"  
"Yes, my student. I wanted to get him away from you... but what I did was wrong."

Twilight sat on the ground and placed her hoof on her forehead.

"Oh my gosh... oh my gosh... oh my gosh... w... we gotta find him!"  
"Twilight! Remember when we last saw him?" Rarity asked  
"Y... yes! He ran away from us... towards... in the Everfree Forest!"  
"Let's go then!" Rainbow Dash said  
"Please, be safe, my little ponies." Celestia sai  
"Will be, majesty!" Applejack answered

Mane 6 ran out of the main hall, leaving Luna and Celestia alone.  
Princess Celestia bowed her head again and thought about what she did.  
Meanwhile Luna came closer and sat next to her.

"It's going to be okay, big sister. They will find them and we will be safe."  
"I sure hope so. I sure do."

.

Everfree Forest

I was still running... somewhere. I had no clue about what the fuck am I doing... where am I running... what just happened... nothing. Just plain insanity was over my mind.  
I dodged trees and rocks along the way.  
Tears started coming from my eyes...  
The gasping and tears completely blinded my look. I didn't see where I was running, but I didn't care.

Suddenly... I noticed that the path ahead of me ends!  
It was a cliff!  
But I noticed it too late!  
I almost fell in the deep, black nothingness...  
Fortunately, I managed to grab the edge.

"WHOAAAAH! AH! Ah... ah... SHIT!"

I looked down and saw the height.

"Oh god... what now... I... I can't get up! Damnit!"

Suddenly... I heard a cracking sound...

"Oh... no... no... NO... NO!"

A stone under my right hoof broke and fell in the nothingness. Leaving me hanging with only one hoof.

"AH! NO! FUCK!"

Suddenly, I heard voices...  
They were coming from the forest where I ran through.

"Ranger! Hey!"  
"Are you here?!"  
"Hellooo?!"

I realized that they were the mane 6. They were searching for me.  
At first, I wanted to yell for help, but then I remembered what I did to them... I decided not to do it.  
There I was. Hanging between my life and death. It was only the matter of time when I run out of strength.

"Ah hell... my life was... eh... great... been better. And my... AAAH! I CAN... I CAN'T!"

I yelled when my hoof started to hurt really bad.

"Wait! Did you hear th... OH MY GOSH! RANGER!" Twilight yelled when she saw my hoof that was still visible on the ground

Mane 6 ran towards the cliff where I was hanging.

"Ranger! Oh goodness! Come on! Give me your hoof! We will lift you up!" Twilight said  
"NO! Get away from me! I don't want to hurt you again!" I yelled  
"It wasn't your fault! Discord possessed your mind! Please! Give me your hoof!"  
"AH! I... I CAN'T... PAIN... DAMNIT!"  
"You must not do this, Ranger! We need you! Equestria needs you!" Twilight yelled  
"Why in the hell do you all need me?! Your princess sent me away and she said that I must not be even near you anymore!"  
"She was wrong! Princess Celestia admitted it! Come on, Ranger! We need you! I need you!"

I was holding with my last drips of strength.  
I looked in Twilight's eyes.  
Fine.

I gave my hoof to Twilight and she, along with others, helped me to get back up.  
When I was up, Twilight hugged me and closed her eyes.

"Eh... you do know that i'm not your ordinary pony..." I mentioned  
"I know it... I know everything about you Ranger... " Twilight answered

Suddenly, we saw that the rest of mane 6 were staring at us.  
Twilight immediately let me go and backed off... we blushed

"Oh! Umm... it's not how it looks like... it's... em..." she mumbled  
"Yeah, right! We didn't see that... HAHAHA!" Rainbow laughed  
"Aww! Did you see that?! Did you all see that?! It was soooooo cuuuuuuuuute!" Pinkie Pie jumped around us

It was an embarrassing moment for me and Twilight... again.

"Heh, heh... a'aight, everypony! Our job's done here! Let's bring Ranger to Celestia!" Applejack said

We walked back to the castle while listening to the dumb quotes mane 6 said about Twilight and me.

.

_**After Note: Yeah... that's that.**_

_**But where is Commander?  
Heh heh... next chapter Bros ;) Oh yeah... let's put in some Cadences and Shining Armours too xD**_

_**PS. I didn't notice that i was listening to Nickelback all the damn time xD**_


	11. The Chosen Ones

_**Notes: Hey and whazzup, bros!  
Well, I have got some pretty good reviews on this one. It means, that you are alright with the writing style and the plot, I guess :P**_

_**But reviews are always welcome! Even a simple "cool" will mean something to me! :D**_

_**Anyways, I finally have to do something with commander... he's still... eh... somehwere! XD**_

**Chapter 11**

"**Unwelcome Guest?"**

* * *

Evening.  
It was getting darker all the time.

After a long and exhausting walk, mane 6 and I finally reached the castle.  
We entered the main hall and found Princess Celestia in her throne.

"Ah shit... here we go again..." I whispered to myself

Celestia got up and walked in front of me.  
I was quite scared to be honest.

"Ranger?"  
"Fu... y... yes? Your majesty?"  
"I owe you a huge apology."  
"Wait... what?!"  
"I am sorry for being so harsh to you. I shouldn't have done that to one of the chosen ones."  
"Whoah,whoah, whoah! Chosen ones?! The hell are you talking about, majesty?"

Princess sighted.

She told me the same story she told mane 6.  
Each sentence she ended was like a huge kick in my mind. I couldn't believe anything she was saying, but something forced me to believe it.

I just froze in shock when she ended the long story.

"Bloody hell... no! I... I am not a goddamn chosen one or anything! I am just a simple human, who somehow got here in this damn world! This is a freaking mistake!" I was freaked out  
"This is not a mistake. You are sent here to help us! To save us!"  
"Hell no! I am here, because that damn God wanted me here for some stupid reason!"  
"And the reason is what I just told you."  
"No! I mean... how the fuck am I supposed to help you all?! I don't know shit about this world!"  
"When time comes, you will see."  
"But... but... ah hell with this! Are you even listening to me, majesty?! HOW! THE! HELL! AM! I! SUPPOSED! TO! HELP! YOU?!" I yelled  
"I sense a great power in you, Ranger. It's only the matter of time when you understand it yourself."

I fell on the ground and covered my eyes with my hooves.  
I had a weird feeling. I was mad, but in meantime I almost cried.

"Oh goddamnit... why... why the fuck me..."  
"Listen, you need some rest... Luna? Sister, come here please!"

Soon, hall's door opened and Princess Luna came in the hall.

"Wanted to see me, Celestia?"  
"Yes. We had guest rooms in the castle. Our hero here needs some rest. Can you please get him to his room?"  
"Of course. Ranger? Follow me."

I got up, bowed my head and followed the princess to my new room.  
I didn't dare to look at anyone from mane 6, which was staring at me all the time I was talking to Celestia.

When the hall's door closed and I was gone along with Luna, Celestia came closer to the mane 6.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Twilight asked  
"Yes, my student. Everything will be fine. He just needs time. He has to get used to his new life... by the way, Twilight... how are your studies going?"

As soon as Celestia said that, Twilight jumped from shock.

"OHMYGOSH! I... my studies! I forgot! Ooooh... i'm so sorry, princess!" Twilight grabbed her mane  
"Haha, it's ok. Now go. All of you. It's late and we all need some rest."

"But princess! There were two of those chosen ones, remember?" Applejack remembered  
"Yeah! Where is the other one?" Rainbow asked  
"Well, he should be here sometime soon. But we will figure it out later. It's late."  
"Whatever you say, highness... come on, fellas! Let's get back to our homes!" Applejack answered

They left Princess Celestia alone in the hall and went towards their homes.  
Mane 6 passed Princess Luna along the way. She was coming from my room.  
Twilight stopped.

"Princess Luna?"  
"Yes?"  
"Is Ranger there?"  
"Yes, he is pretty nervous right now... but you can pay him a visit if you want."

I was sitting on a bed with my hooves covering my head. I couldn't stop thinking about what Princess Celestia said. This was awful for me.  
Twilight quietly knocked my room's door.

"Hello?" she asked  
"Who's there?" I answered  
"It's me! Twilight!"

No response.  
Twilight quietly opened the door and came in the room. She found me on the bed. It looked like I was in deep depression.

"Hey..."  
"What do you want?" I asked  
"I just... came to see if everything's alright!"  
"How can everything be alright?! I am transported in a completely unknown world... transformed into a pony... and my task is to save you all! Just... WHAT THE HELL!"

Twilight came closer and sat next to me.

"You are not mad at me, are you?" she asked  
"No, but... argh... everything feels so fucked up now..."  
"Hey... umm... maybe I can teach you how things work and show you around?"

I looked at Twilight.

"H... how?"  
"Umm... we could meet tomorrow and... I will show you around!"  
"Alright..."  
"I will come to the castle in tomorrow morning, ok?"  
"Yeah. Sounds good..."  
"Ok. I gotta go study some things. I am pretty behind my schedule, heh heh. Bye!"  
"Bye... and thanks..."

Twilight smiled at me and went home.

Well, it turned out pretty good if you ask me... but I still had those awful thoughts in my head.  
Plus... I was thinking about the second chosen one...

Who is he?

.

.

.

.

Night.  
Somewhere in a dark stone valley.

"Ugh... web-sector 1-2... this is commander... do you copy... I say ag... what the?"

A black stallion with a red mane and tail woke up next to a rock.  
He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Damnit... this hell doesn't look like hell at all... and it's... BAAAAH! WHOOAAA! MY HANDS! MY LEGS! MY BODY! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Commander jumped up and hit his back against the rock.  
He stared at his body.

"Bloody hell! What have they done to me?! I was supposed to be dead, goddamnit!"

He examined his body for a minute there.

"Shit... whoever I am... i'm not a human... and where the fuck am I?"

Taylor looked around at the valley he was in.  
It was very dark. He could barely see a single stone 10 meters away.  
Commander tried to walk, but he fell on the ground again.

"Goddamnit... the fuck... oh."

He quickly understood that he is supposed to walk on 4's in this form.  
Taylor walked through the darkness while looking around and examining the place around him.  
Soon, he reached the edge of the valley. Commander looked up...

He saw a castle. Of course he didn't know that it's the Canterlot castle.  
It was the only object, which he could see far away on a mountain.

"A castle? Okay... I swear, if there's anyone in that castle, I will rip out their guts if they don't tell me what the fuck am I doing here in this fucking... creature form."

Commander Taylor began to walk towards the castle.

There. We have both of our chosen ones... but they are enemies of each other... this won't end well...

.

_**After Note: Hey, bros... umm... plz don't whine if there's too much "love scenes" in here. If you don't like em, then you should have read the genres of this story. I will stretch Twilight's and Ranger's "love story" xD So it might take some time for them to finally be together completely.**_

_**Yes! There will be lots of action! But I need time to properly introduce the plot and the characters!  
Yes! There will be Changelings, Diamond Dogs, Discords, Evil, King Sombra... and every other evil bitch in the story! xD So the real action is only to come :3**_

_**Cheers, bros!**_


	12. Truth Behind Ranger

_**Notes: Sup, bros!**_

_**Ah... I know that I will forget to tell ya'll this, so I will tell it right here and now.**_

_**There is a poll on my profile about this story. Plz spare 30 seconds (or more) and vote. It's nothing special... just your opinion about this story, ok? THANX YA, Bros! :D**_

_**PS. No, no, no... don't worry! There will be no evil OC's or anything. Just the default old ones! I promise, that I will not fuck this up completely with new, custom evil OC's, lol.**_

**Chapter 12**

"**Truth Behind Me"**

* * *

We have loads of catastrophes coming...  
It's only the matter of time when they arrive.  
They will not arrive all together. They will appear one-by-one. This is like a challenge for Equestria and it's leaders.

The chosen ones stand no chance against all the evil that is yet to come... unless they receive help from others. The both "heroes" are not so heroic after-all. In fact, they are as weak as everypony else on Equestria.

.

It was a sunny, beautiful morning in Ponyville.

Everypony was doing their ordinary everyday things. Rainbow Dash was cleaning up the clouds along with other pegasus ponies. Applejack was kickin' apple trees and gathering apples in the Sweet Apple Acres. Rarity was designing another, incredibly looking dress. Fluttershy was teaching a parrot to talk. Pinkie Pie jumped in and out of Ponyville's bakery... for some reason.

But meanwhile in the library Twilight just finished reading another ordinary book of her's.  
She closed it and gave it to Spike, who placed the book back where it was in the bookshelf.  
Then Twilight took her backpack.

"Alright! Bye, Spike! I'm going to Canterlot." Twilight said  
"Wha? Why? Princess Celestia didn't ask for your presence!" Spike answered  
"I am going because we need to find the other "hero", who is going to save us! Aaand... umm..."  
"Oh! Let me guess! You want to see your coltfriend?"  
"Spike!"  
"What? It's true, isn't it?"  
"Well... no..." Twilight blushed a bit

Spike saw that Twilight was quite embarrassed when she answered.  
He wanted to fix the situation.

"Nah... I don't really care about your personal stuff... but I would be more careful if I were you, Twi!"  
"Why?"  
"I don't really trust this new guy."  
"Spike! I already told you that he is not from Equestria! He needs to settle in!"  
"I know but... still... egh... whatever. Bye!"  
"Well, bye... I guess."

Twilight went outside her house.  
She looked at the mountain far away, where she saw Canterlot and the castle itself and started walking towards it, while enjoying the great weather.

.

Meanwhile in one of the Canterlot Castle's guest rooms.

I opened my eyes... and found myself in hell-of-a decorated bed.  
Yeah. I immediately realized that I was in one of those royal guest apartments.

"Goddamnit... another day full with surprises I guess..." I said

I looked at the ceiling... still had those damn thoughts about yesterday.  
I got out of the bed, walked up to the window and looked outside.  
It was an epic view, to be honest!

"Yeah... this is not like the dirt ditch back in my world, heh."

I was enjoying the view for some time...  
Suddenly, I hear someone knocking the door.

"Uh... who is it?"

Door opened and I saw...

"Twilight! Hey!" I said  
"Hey, Ranger!" she answered

"What are you doing here?"  
"Remember when I said that I will come to see you in the morning?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well... here I am, haha!"

It was quite awkward for both of us.  
We felt stupid.

"So... umm... I just wanted to ask... do you want to go for a walk in the forest with me? I mean... together... as friends of course... and..." Twilight blushed and

looked down, so I don't see her face.

"Yeah, uh... sure! Let's go!" I answered

We went outside the guest room.  
I was following Twilight, because I didn't know a single thing about this place and I didn't know where to go!  
Same thing with talking... we didn't know what to talk about, so we were silent the whole time.

Goddamnit... this was so frustrating!

Soon, we were outside and walked through Canterlot. Again... without saying a single word.  
The thing is... we were both too shy to start a conversation.

Minutes passed... and we finally were outside of civilization. No more ponies around us. Just trees... some animals... rocks... ground... air and etc.  
Twilight couldn't take this anymore either... she concentrated her will, and finally decided to say something.

"So... umm... how's it going?" she asked  
"Good... good... how about you?" I answered  
"I finished reading a book called... promise me that you won't laugh or think that i'm silly!"  
"I would never laugh at you!"  
"You promise?"  
"Of course! So... what was the book called?"

Twilight closed her eyes in hope that I won't laugh at her.

"It's called "The Black Hole Anatomy"... oh my gosh. I know you're probably thinking that i'm a nerd right now!"  
"No! Not at all!"  
"Really?"  
"No! I would even like to hear something about it!"  
"What?! You mean it?!" Twilight was surprised  
"Yeah... but let's stop somewhere... I'm quite tired, to be honest."

We saw a small lake in front of us.  
Perfect for a little rest.  
We both walked towards it and sat in the grass next to the sparkling water.  
The lake was as clear as a crystal. The sun was shining at it from a perfect angle. Just beautiful.

"Amazing..." Twilight said  
"Isn't it?" I approved

We just sat there next to each other and stared at the water.  
Birds were singing... leaves were making noise in wind... and we even saw some fishes in the water.

"So... are you gonna tell me something about that book you read?" I asked  
"Well, alright... *cough* You see, A black hole is a region of spacetime from which gravity prevents anything, including light, from escaping! It's incredible! Imagine the gravity power of that hole!" Twilight said  
"Umm... that hole is called "black" because it absorbs all the light that hits the horizon, reflecting nothing, just like a perfect black body in thermodynami..." I stopped talking

I saw that Twilight was looking at me with a very surprised look.

"H... how did you..." she mumbled in shock  
"Umm... I have been in a university and high-school you know... and my grades weren't the lowest..." I mentioned

"W... what?!" Twilight lost her language  
"Yeah... and after I ended university, I joined military... you know, just like your guards, but a bit more aggressive. I was a serg... oh... I... sorry... I think that I carried away... *cough*" I said

Twilight just stung there in surprise. She didn't know what to answer!

A pony! A stallion! A handsome stallion... who has been in universities and high-schools... who is very smart, just like her! Who has military-grade strength and power?!  
What else could a mare like her even wish for?!

Meanwhile I was feeling quite uncomfortable...

"Umm... you... you can continue, Twi..."

Twilight finally unfroze and came back to sense.

"Oh! Yes... yes... but, umm... Ranger?"  
"What? You already ended?"

Twilight really wanted to know something more about me since it all started so great.

"No... it's not about that... it's about your cutie-mark... what does it mean?"  
"Oh... that? Uhh... it's a "Ranger" ribbon, I guess... Well, to be honest, my real name isn't Ranger. It's John Miller... and... this ribbon represents a military company called Army Rangers. They are very special in my world."

"Wow... but... can I call you Ranger? I think it suits you more... of course if you don't mind." Twilight asked  
"No, no! It's fine! You can call me however you want!" I answered

"Gosh... so... that means that you were in a war back in your world?"  
"Yeah... pretty much."

Twilight and I became silent.  
Twilight was thinking about me and my life back in my world. She was trying to imagine, how it is.  
Meanwhile I was just sitting there and looking at the water.

Just silence and ambient nature sounds...

.

.

.

But we weren't alone...  
Someone was watching us... all the time...

.

_**After Note: Yeah... I am terribly sorry about that horrible deleted chapter! Forgive me, bros.  
**__**And, please, remember that poll at my profile I told you bros about.**__**  
**_

**PS. I saw some of the poll's results! AND I TRIED to put more detail in the plot and go slower! Tell me of I did it right this time, bros! :3**

**AND PLZ TELL ME IF I DIDN'T! MY LIFE DEPENDS MOSTLY ON BROS, NOW Dx**

**lol**


	13. Commander

_**Notes: Sup, bros! Good to see ya'll again!**_

_**Anyways, I saw some of the poll's results (it's still online! People who haven't voted their opinion, plz do so if it's not too much) and I realized, that many of you want me to go slower and put more detail?! The hell?! Isn't there enough detail already?! Isn't the pace good?! DAMNIT, bros! XD**_

**Chapter 13**

"**Commander"**

* * *

Midday in Equestria.

Twilight and I were both sitting there next to the lake, thinking about what we had to think.  
I thought about this "Equestria" world i'm in, and Twilight thought about my world out there.

But we didn't notice... someone was watching and listening to us all the time.

He heard everything we said to each other...  
He heard what I said about myself...  
And that's the reason this happened...

.

Suddenly, I heard bushes making noise behind us.  
I looked back, but saw nothing...  
Twilight didn't hear anything, though. She was in really deep thoughts.  
I looked back at the water...

Suddenly... I felt a huge impact that came from my back!  
I fell in the water and it's splashes even covered Twilight!

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed in shock and jumped back when that happened

I was trying to swim back to the surface, but something was pushing me back underwater!  
Suddenly, I heard a voice right next to me...

"WHY THE FUCK AM I HERE?! AND HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU STILL BE ALIVE, MILLER?!"  
"BLARGH! *gasp* WHOAH! *gasp* WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" I was trying to keep my head above water.

I saw a black pony with red mane trying to kill me and yelling at me!

"I SAID WHY THE FUCK AM I IN THIS CREATURE FORM, DAMNIT! ANSWER ME, YOU ARMY MOTHERFUCKER!"  
"BLARGH! *gasp* WHAT THE FUCK... BLRARGH... *gasp* ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

Fortunately, Twilight finally recovered from shock and yelled

"HEY! STOP! GET OFF HIM!" She yelled

The black pony didn't listen, so she used her magic and lifted him off me.

"What the?! Let me the fuck go, you bitch!" he yelled

I got out of the water, still coughing the water out of my lungs.

"Ranger! Are yo..." Twilight asked  
"Yes, yes *cough*... i'm fine... but who the hell is this guy?! Hey! Why did you attack me?!" I asked  
"Shut the hell up, Miller! Let me the hell go!" black pony answered

"Ranger? We should get him to Princess Celestia! She'll know what to do!" Twilight said  
"Yeah, good idea..." I answered

We ran back to Canterlot.  
Twilight was carrying the black pony, who was trying to get back down all the time, but without any success.

.

But nobody knew that it's Commander Taylor Hawkins... The Shadow Company's leader...

.

Soon, we finally reached the castle.  
Twilight and I quickly ran past the guards right inside the castle.  
We ran through hallways. I only followed again, because I still didn't know shit about this place.  
Finally, we entered the main hall.

"Princess Celestia! Highness!" Twilight yelled on the way

Celestia was just sitting in her throne and reading letters... until she saw us.

"My faithful student! How nice to see you!"  
"Princess! We need your help!" Twilight said

She put Taylor on the ground.

"Oh my... who is he?" Celestia asked  
"He was attacking Ranger!" Twilight answered  
"Ranger?! What the fuck are you talking about?! It's the goddamn John Miller! I was supposed to kill him!" Taylor answered

Celestia came closer, but Taylor backed away.

"Say... who are you?" she asked  
"Who gives a shit about who I am?! I was supposed to be dead by now!"

Suddenly, Princess Celestia flinched in surprise.  
She looked at Twilight.

"Student! He... he's the second hero!"  
"WHAT?!" Twilight and I simultaneously yelled

Princess Celestia kneeled in front of Taylor, who had no idea about what's happening.

"What's your name?" she asked kindly  
"Go to hell!" he answered

Celestia was stunned by the unexpected answer. But she wasn't mad. She knew that he is not from here either, just like me. So she knew that answers like this will be coming.

But...

I knew this voice... I have heard it before... but where?  
I dunno... yes, it was back in military... but where? And when?

Suddenly...  
A thought appeared in my mind...

I came closer up to the black pony, who stared at all of us.

"Uhh... Taylor Hawkins?" I asked  
"What do you want, you Army piece of shit?" he answered  
"Oh my god... Taylor Hawkins! The famous Lieutenant Colonel of the United States Army?! HOLY SHIT! IT'S YOU?!" I was excited  
"Shut the hell up, Miller! You have no idea who are you messing with!"  
"What do you mean?"

"Remember that last firefight you had?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Remember how you couldn't see the enemy?"  
"Yea?"  
"It's because... you do know Shadow Company, right?"  
"Yes... sir? W... what do you mean?" I was scared

"Commander Taylor Hawkins... the leader of Shadow Company... stealth attacks... makes sense?" Taylor said  
"WHAT?! YOU?! THE LEADER FOR SHADOW COMPANY?! BUT... BUT... BUT... WHY?!" I yelled  
"Fuck you, Miller, that's why!" Taylor answered

Princess Celestia and Twilight just watched us.  
Of course... they didn't understood a single thing.

"Ranger? What is this Shadow Company?" Celestia asked  
"Shadow Company. Our human Army's deadliest enemies... in your language, they are the evil guys." I answered  
"We're fucking mercenaries, Miller, not evil guys, goddamnit!" Commander answered

"But sir... why? Why did you betray us? The whole US Army? Why did you become a mercenary?!" I asked  
"Miller... you are too fucking young to understand that."  
"Come on! Explain, sir!"  
"Money... you know that money owns everything in our world..."  
"But... you... killed our men... sacrificed yours... and caused chaos... just for money?!"

Taylor just looked at me with an affirmative look.  
I was shocked.

"Oh god... what is our world coming to..."

I sat on the floor.

.

Twilight and Celestia didn't know what to say...  
But Princess Celestia was quite scared.

"Why our fate is sending two enemies to help us?" she thought

.

But the real problems haven't even started yet...

.

_**After Notes: Uh, sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be here soon, I just had to separate this "commander" stuff into 2 parts, so yeah...cya, bros! :D**_

_**And remember to review!**_

_**BTW: Please tell me if this wasn't too complicated to read. Because I think that I put very much random and dumb stuff in here, which kinda ruined the logic of the chapter! Tell me, ok?**_


	14. Better than Expected

_**Notes: Wazzup, bros!  
Eh... I am not posting chapters very often lately... because I really want to give up on this story x(**_

_**Why? Because I am fucking the story up once again! Same way I did with the old US Ranger in Equestria!**_

_**I just don't know why I even tried to re-write this thing if everything just gets fucked up even more, lol.**_

**Chapter 14**

"**Better than Expected"**

* * *

Evening.  
Canterlot Castle.

Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle were still waiting for my argument with Commander to settle down.  
It was horrible and painful to hear all those things we said about our world and ourselves.  
But finally, Celestia saw that Commander Taylor has settled down and he didn't seem so aggressive anymore. She took the chance, sighted and said...

"Um, commander?" Celestia carefully asked  
"What do you want?" he answered  
"I can tell you why you both are here."  
"Alright! Fucking tell me then! I would like to hear in how deep shit I am in right now!" Taylor answered

"I already told Ranger, and now i'm going to tell you... you see, commander... you are one of the two chosen ones, who is going to help us save our land..." she said  
"What?! What the fuck are you talking about?!"  
"Our legends say, that some day, there will be two very special souls... they will die in another world, and rise in ours as one of us... they will help us defeat all the evil, that is yet to come and..." Celestia didn't finish...  
"Whoah, whoah, whoah... so that's what this shit is all about?! Miller and I are fucking here just because your goddamn legends wanted us here?! Oh somebody... fucking kill me!" Taylor yelled

Twilight joined the conversation...

"But, princess! It can't be true, that our fate is sending us two completely random souls!"  
"It's true, my faithful student... this is not a coincidence... there must be an explanation why our fate sent two enemies to help us!"

Commander Taylor interrupted them

"I am NOT going to do a single fucking thing about this shit! You can all go to hell and fuckin die there! I AM LEAVING!" he yelled  
"B... but... but commander!" I interrupted him "Maybe we really should help them? We have a second chance to live, sir!"  
"FUCK YOU, MILLER!"  
"But sir!"  
"SHUT... THE... HELL... UP! I am born to kill motherfuckers out there! Not to help these little-ass creatures to save their fucking world!"  
"But sir, yes... maybe you were a bad guy back in our world... but you can still fix it, sir! You can still become a good guy! Think about your parents! They would be proud of you!"

I was trying to convince him.  
At first, it looked like he doesn't give a shit about what i'm saying... but the longer I was talking, the more his face changed.

"Ah hell with you, Miller..." Taylor sighted  
"Come on, commander! Give it a chance!"  
"You can still erase bad things that happened in your world, commander!" Celestia mentioned

Taylor just stood there, looking at the ground.  
He thought about what we said...

"Er... hell with this shit..." he thought. Then he looked at Celestia. "Hey, Princess whateveryournamewas... can you give me some time to think about this?" he asked  
Celestia made a small smile at him in relief.

"Of course! I can give you a place to stay and you can take all the time you need!" she answered  
"Thanks..."  
"By the way, my name is Princess Celestia, the princess of Equ..."  
"Yeah, whatever..."

Celestia sighted and showed Taylor where his apartment was.  
It was next to mine. It was the same type guest room.  
Taylor didn't say anything, but closed his room's door and that's it. Nothing was heard from him again today.

Celestia came back in the main hall, where Twilight and I were waiting.

"Well, majesty? Is everything going to be alright?" Twilight asked  
"Yes, Twilight. I am pretty sure that he is going to change his mind... by the way, Ranger?"  
"Yes, majesty?" I asked  
"You should go get some rest too." Celestia said  
"Ah yes... yes... umm... bye, then, Twilight!" I said  
"Bye... and sweet dreams!" Twilight answered

We both smiled at each other and I went towards my room. It was one hell-of-a day and I was pretty tired, to be honest.  
Celestia sat next to Twilight.

"Highness? What now?" Twilight asked  
"I don't know. Only thing we can do now is wait... by the way, Twilight?"  
"Yes, Princess?"

"It is Halloween after two days! Do you have your suit ready?" Celestia said  
"Oh gosh! Halloween?! In two days?! I didn't know!" Twilight gasped in surprise  
"Well, now you know it! And... since we successfully solved this "chosen one" problem, I think it's time to turn back and face your personal life, my student!"  
"Yes, yes, majesty! I know a very special suit for myself!"  
"Let me guess... Starswirl the Bearded again? Same as last year? Haha!" Celestia smiled  
"N... N... maybe... but I can't think of anything better, and it's the best suit I have!"

"I suggest you to get a more practical suit! A more fun suit!" Celestia mentioned  
"Alright, princess. Will do!"  
"Now go. It's late, my faithful student!"  
"Alright. Thank you majesty!"  
"Farewell!"

Twilight walked away from the main hall, leaving Princess Celestia alone.  
The Princess sat in her throne.

.

Soon, Princess Luna came in the hall.

"Luna! How is it going, sister?"  
"I heard what happened here, Tia."  
"Why are you always listening to everything that's happening here from outside? And coming to see me only when everypony is away? Haha!"

"No... I was thinking."  
"Thinking? About what?"  
"What if the second "hero" disagrees in the end and refuses to help?"  
"I saw his heart, sister. Commander's heart is pitch-black from outside, but I saw a small bright spot in the middle. Trust me, Luna, everything is going to be fine."  
"I hope you're right, sister."

"By the way, Luna..."  
"Yes, Tia?"  
"Are you ready for Halloween, that is in two days?"  
"Oh my... not that nightmare again..."  
"What? You didn't like it?"  
"I like it... but I don't like being that Nightmare Moon..."  
"Don't worry, Luna. Everything is going to be fun! Trust me, you won't regret it, little sister!"  
"Very well, then..."

Luna went to her room, leaving her sister in main hall's throne alone.

.

Late Evening.  
Ponyville's library.

Twilight just rushed through the door, right past Spike, who was reading a book at the moment.

"GAH! Twilight! You scared me! Where were you all this time?!" Spike fell on the ground along with the book  
"Spike! We found the second chosen one!" she yelled  
"Oh really... you DO know that it's Halloween in two days, don't you, Twi?"  
"That's exactly why I came home so fast! I want to think of a new suit for this year's Halloween party!"

"Aren't you going to be that "Starswirl the Beardhead?"" Spike asked and grinned  
"It's Starswirl the BEARDED! Not Beardhead!" Twilight correced  
"Jee... sorry... but it's not really a cool costume, Twi! I mean... you wear it every Halloween!"  
"Exactly! And I want to think of a new costume! But I have no idea what kind of a costume!"

"You need a new costume?! Oh yeah! Leave it to me, Twilight!"  
"What?"  
"I know exactly what kind of a costume you need!"  
"Uhh... you do?" Twilight was quite surprised  
"Oh yes, haha! You are going to have the best Halloween costume in whole Equestria, Twi!"

Spike rubbed his hands.

.

_**After Notes: Alright... now we have Halloween coming! Holy shiet, bros! It's going to be awes... wait a sec...**_

_***checks the notes on the top of the story***_

_**...well...**_

_**Maybe not. :-|**_


	15. Getting Ready for Nightmare Night

_**Notes: NOPE! I'm not dead yet... not yet, bros. Lol**_

_**Anyways, sorry for not posting shit and being lazy for the last few days... or weeks...  
**__**Listen, bros... I gave up on the story to be honest.**_

_**BUT!**_

_**I was bored, so I recently looked at the stats and... I saw that people are still following this story and visitor, view count is growing like fuck! I was surprised, bros! Really!  
**_

_**So... I thought about that and concluded... Why should I quit writing and ruin all the fun for those few bros, who are still reading and enjoying the story? Why? So i'm just gonna write this till the last viewer or visitor... or whatever xD**_

_**That's that... oh! And one more thing!  
If you are interested in Commander Taylor's thing... then there is a new poll on my profile about him! It's visible to everyone and feel free to vote! :D Thanx ya, bros!**_

**Chapter 15**

"Getting ready for Halloween"

* * *

Early morning.  
Canterlot Castle.

I just woke up in the same bed I woke up yesterday... nothing was different. I was still a pony, still had hooves, still had my Army Ranger "tattoo" on my flank and still had my mind fucked up.  
I got out of the bed and walked up to the window to take a look outside. I saw the sun rising. It was still pretty dark, to be honest.

At first I wanted to sleep for a few minutes more, but suddenly...  
One of those "Royal Guards" came in my room. I looked at him with interest.

"Uhh... you needed sumthin?" I asked  
"Highness Celestia asks for your presence. Please, she is waiting in the main hall!" guard answered

I sighted and walked outside the apartment. The guard just stood next to my room.  
While walking, I saw how the sunlight brightens up the hallway in front of me.  
Some kind of a magic trick, no? Whatever. There are so many weird things in this world... I just lost track in counting them all.

Soon, I reached the main hall.  
I pushed the doors open and found Princess Celestia along with Commander in the middle of the hall.

"Ah! You're here, Ranger! Good morning!" Celestia greeted me  
"Good morning, princess! And... uhh... hi, comman-" I said  
"Shut up, Miller." Taylor interrupted

I closed my mouth and looked away from commander. Looked like he was in a bad mood... eh... he always was in a bad mood. Nothing special.  
Princess Celestia didn't really like Taylor's strict answer, so she tried to say:

"Commander? Could you be a bit more-" she asked  
"Just get to the damn point!" Taylor interrupted again

Princess Celestia sighted and looked at me.

"Your friend here..." she started  
"I'm not his damn friend!" Taylor interrupted again  
"*sigh*... commander agreed to help us, Ranger."  
"Now that's great, majesty! I knew you are going to change your mind, sir!" I said  
"Just... shut... the... hell... UP, Miller!" he answered

Princess Celestia walked away and left us for few minutes. We saw how she disappears behind the hall's doors. Of course... we didn't know why she just walked away.  
I looked around the hall in interest, but commander was just sitting there, looking forward like a statue. He wasn't even blinking.

Soon, the hall's doors opened and princess was back. But she was holding something with her magic in front of her.  
It was a small pouch!  
She stopped in front of us and placed it down on the ground. We looked at her in confusion. Princess smiled and said:

"Listen carefully! These are bits inside the bag!"  
"Bits, Majesty?" I asked  
"Yes, bits are our money currency around here! I am giving you these so you can purchase something for yourselves."  
"Wait, what?! Oh no no no, majesty! We can't just accept this!"  
"Yes you can! Just take them and take a walk around Canterlot! You might discover some interesting things you might like! I just want you both to get used to your new home, since you are not from here!"  
"But majesty..."

"It's okay, Ranger. Just go and have some fun! Oh... and by the way..."  
"Yes, princess?"  
"It's Halloween tomorrow! You should get an interesting suit or something!"  
"Okay, majesty. Will do!"  
"Now go. Take care and have fun!"

I took the small pouch and faced Commander Taylor, who was still sitting there like a statue behind us.  
His face was as serious as it always was.

"Let's go, sir! We should take a look around!" I said to him  
"Are you fucking serious?" he answered  
"Uhh... yeah!"  
"I am not going to move another inch. If you are such a bad-ass, Miller, then you can fuckin go."

Princess Celestia saw that he is not going anywhere by himself, so she sat next to him and said:

"Go on, commander. Don't be so serious and rude all the time! Let some fun and joy in your heart!"  
"Yeah! Let's go, sir! Sitting here won't change anything!" I mentioned

Commander saw, that sitting here won't change anything like I said.  
He thought about this for a second there.  
Taylor sighted.

"Ah hell with you Miller! Fine..."  
"That's the spiri-" I said  
"Just... shut up." he interrupted me

I looked at Celestia, who was smiling in success.

"Go on! But don't get lost, haha!" she grinned  
"We won't, majesty... come on, sir! Let's go!"

Commander groaned, stubbornly stood up and followed me.  
Princess Celestia looked how we walk away from her eyesight.

She knew that there is a good and soft side inside Commander's heart. But it's just blocked!  
Princess set a new task for herself... she wanted to melt Commander Taylor's black military war heart and reveal love and joy in it.  
It's going to be a hard and probably a painful task, but Celestia knew that it's really worth it.

* * *

There we were. Only "humans" in the huge Canterlot city, walking around and not knowing where the hell are we going.  
Taylor was just following me like a shadow. Not a single sound was coming from him except for his hoofsteps.  
I decided to end the silence and talk to him.

"Umm... how's life, sir?" I asked

I realized, that I just asked the most retarded question at this time.  
Commander just looked at me.

"Eh... I mean... how did you die, Commander? Since we are reborn here..."  
"Say thanks to your goddamn Green Bees..."  
"Green Berets shot you? Whoah... army was really on to you, weren't they?"  
"Meh... they had them on stand-by. We didn't stand a chance against stand-by units at night."  
"Ohh... kay..." I sighted

We walked through the crowded streets of Canterlot.  
To be honest... everything here was happening the same way it happens on our Earth! But a bit more "medieval style". Like... ponies had chariots... buildings... steel-armored guards... spears... eh.

Finally I decided to stop by in a nearby shop.

"Hey, sir?" I asked  
"What?" Taylor answered  
"Let's go in that shop right over there!"  
"No."  
"Sir... come on."  
"Fine... but you go first, Miller."

I opened the shop's door and walked inside... while commander was following me.  
We saw loads of dresses... suits... boots... and other cloth-made stuff.

Suddenly, a pony came up to us.

"May I help you?" she asked  
"We... uhh... just wanted to... eh..."  
"Get a costume for tomorrow's Halloween party? You came to the right place, mister! Right this way!"  
"But... but..."

The pony took my hoof and pulled deeper inside the shop.  
Commander looked at us with interest, but his face remained serious.

Few minutes later, we were back...  
As soon as Taylor saw me... he smirked a little and grinned.

"Heh... it suits you, Miller." he said

The pony pulled me in front of a mirror.  
And... as soon as I saw myself in the mirror... I felt pretty stupid, to be honest.

Because... I had a rabbit suit.

"What the f... uhh... miss?" I said  
"Do you like it? I think it suits you perfectly!" she answered  
"Can... can I... get another suit? Cuz... well... I am not a kid."  
"As you wish, mister! Just give me few seconds!"

The pony ran away.

I was just standing there in front of the mirror in that ridiculous rabbit suit. I was quite embarrassed, because Taylor was looking at me all the time.  
Well, it wasn't too bad, because he didn't even change his face expressions. So it looked like there was a statue looking at me.

Soon, the pony was back with a cardboard box. She placed it down and opened it.  
There was another, darker suit... but I couldn't recognize it at first.

She took it out and put it on me.  
I looked in the mirror...

"Do you like it?" pony asked  
"A vampire? Heck yeah! This one's good. I'm taking it!"

I opened the pouch and gave the needed bits to the pony.  
Then, she faced commander, who immediately stepped back.

"And you, mister? I can get you a..."  
"No!" Taylor answered  
"...but... how about..." she said  
"Which part of the word "NO" you did not fucking understand?!"

Pony stepped back in fear, because Taylor's deep voice and deadly eyesight was really frightening when he was angry.  
I saw that, and immediately stepped between commander and the pony.

"*cough* I am very sorry about my friend here, miss! He is in a bad mood!"  
"Ah... I see... well, thank you and see you next time!"  
"Yeah... thanks for the suit and bye... I guess." I said  
"Take care!" she answered

We walked out of the shop outside on the streets again.

"What the hell is your problem, commander?!" I silently said  
"Shut up, Miller! I am not here to fuckin dick around this damn shit!" commander answered  
"But sir! You have no other choice! We have to live like one of them from now on!"  
"Hell with you, Miller! You can stay here and continue being a faggot pony! I am going back to the damn castle and stay there for the rest of my fucking life if I have to!"  
"But sir!"  
"Fuck you!"

Taylor turned around and walked towards the castle, leaving me and my suit alone on the streets.  
I sighted and followed him from a distance.

* * *

Canterlot Castle

Princess Celestia was sitting in her throne in the main hall and reading a book at the moment. She just had some spare free time.  
Suddenly, the hall's door opened and Taylor came in...

"Oh! Commander? Are you already back?" princess asked

He didn't answer and didn't even look at the princess. He just continued towards his room.  
Celestia looked how he passes her. She was quite confused.  
Soon, I came in the hall too.

"Ranger? Is everything alright?" princess asked  
"Not really, majesty..."  
"What happened?"  
"Commander is not going to come out of his room anytime soon..."  
"I see... it's hard for him to get used to his new life." Celestia said  
"I guess... but at least I got a Halloween suit for myself..."  
"Did you?"  
"Yeah... a vampire suit."  
"That's just marvellous!"  
"And... but what about commander?" I asked

Celestia closed her book, got out of her throne and walked towards the window.  
She looked outside and thought...

"I think I know what to do."  
"Yeah?" I asked  
"I will ask Princess Cadence and Shining Armour to teach him some manners and how things work around here!"  
"Who?"  
"Cadence and Shining... don't worry, Ranger. They are Twilight's relatives! I'm sure they will like you!" Celestia smiled  
"Alright... I guess."  
"But it's pretty late now. You should get some rest before the Halloween party that is tomorrow."  
"Alright, princess. Thanks and... goodnight!"  
"Good night, Ranger!" she smiled

I walked back to my room with the vampire suit on my back.  
Well... that's that... but a party? Tomorrow? To be honest... I really wanted to see how these ponies "party"... so... yeah.

_**After Note: Hell yeah! Tomorrow's the halloween party, bitches! Heh. Oh... and if you didn't read the top-note, bros, then I really suggest you to read it. It's pretty important... because of the poll... whatever! :3  
See ya later, bros! And take care! :D**_


	16. Unexpected Surprise

_**Notes: Sup, bros! :D  
I have good news and bad news... bad news are that the school started for me -_-  
So I won't be able to write so often anymore... maybe not even for weeks!**_

_**And... the good news are... uhh... there are no good news... :P**_

_**That's that.**_

_**And about the story...**_

_**Well, I got 4 PM's and only 3 votes (lol, y u no vote? I need votes, not PM's xD) about commander... and... uhh... I will still let the poll open for a while if someone suddenly changes his mind and wants to vote his opinion :3**_

_**Right now... I am thinking about Luna... but that's about it for now! I need time y'know, bros...**_

**Chapter 16**

"**Unexpected Surprise"**

* * *

Early morning.  
Ponyville's library.

A small sun beam lighted up Twilight's bedroom.  
Twilight was still sleeping in her bed, but soon, the small beam shined on her little nose and woke her up.  
She opened her eyes and looked outside the window at the clear, bright sky.

Suddenly, Twilight noticed that Spike is not in his bed! It was empty and his pillow was on the ground next to it.  
Twilight picked up the pillow and put it back in Spike's bed.

"Hmm... I wonder where is he... Spike?! Helloooo?!" She yelled  
"Down here, Twi!" his voice answered

Twilight walked downstairs and found him doing something on the table.

"Spike? Were you down here for the whole night?!"  
"Eyup!"  
"Why?! I mean... you need sleep, Spike!"  
"Nah... i'm good!"

Twilight walked up to him and looked at what is he doing.  
She saw black and red pieces of cloth on the table.

"Umm... what's that?" she asked  
"It's your suit for the Nightmare Night that is tonight!"  
"WHAT?! Spike! You were up all night just to make a silly costume for tonight?! I mean... really?!"  
"A custume for YOU, Twi!"

Spike took the homemade suit and gave it to Twilight, who took it in confusion.

"Come on! Put it on!" Spike encouraged

Twilight didn't know what to do with it at first... but then she quickly understood what is what and soon... the shiny black suit was covering her purple body.

"Heh... looks great, but... what is it supposed to be?"  
"Ah yeah! I forgot..." Spike answered

He ran away, leaving Twilight there just standing and looking at herself.  
Soon, he was back. Spike was carrying something white in her hands. He gave it to Twilight.

"Put these in your mouth!"  
"W-what?"  
"Just do it!"

Even more confused, Twilight put the white thing in her mouth.  
Spike then took her hoof and pulled her in front of the mirror.

"Well? Do ya like it?" he proudly said

Twilight's eyes became bigger in surprise. She looked incredible... her astonishing look even froze her in front of the mirror for few seconds.  
Twilight wasn't ready for anything this beautiful.

Spike had made her a Vampire costume!  
The black and red coulors perfectly suited her mane and coat.

"Whoah! Spike! It's... it's... just... I don't know what to say! THANK YOU!"

Twilight hugged him as hard as she possibly could. Spike kind of blushed...

"Eh... it was nuthin... everything for you, Twi!" he said  
"But you shouldn't have stayed here for the whole night... it wasn't necessary, you know!"  
"Pfft... you wanted to be that Starswirl the Beardhead again?"  
"It's "Starswirl the BearDED", Spike!"  
"Whatever..."  
"Ha, ha! Oh, Spike..."

* * *

Early morning.  
Canterlot Castle.

I woke up pretty damn early. I just couldn't sleep more, because of the thoughts about tonight's Nightmare Night or whatever it's called.  
I got out of my bed and went on the balcony. The sun was still rising at the horizon.

I started thinking about Commander... I wondered about what is he doing at the moment.  
I decided to pay him a visit.

Upon walking outside my room, I immediately saw Princess Celestia walking by with two guards behind her.

"Whoa... uh... good morning, princess!"  
"Oh! Good morning, Ranger! You are early today!"  
"Ah yes... I just can't stop thinking about tonight..."  
"Don't worry, you are not the only one, haha!"  
"What do you mean, majesty?"  
"My sister Luna is very stressed about it too, since she has to pay Ponyville a visit because it's the Nightmare Night!"  
"What's so stressing about it?"  
"She once was a villain, called Nightmare Moon. Now she has to dress up like her and pay them a visit each Nightmare Night! It's a tradition from now on... but looks like my sister doesn't like it very much, haha!"

"Oh... I see..."  
"Hm! Why don't you get Commander and meet me in the main hall? I have something to tell you!"  
"Roger that, majesty!"

I looked how Celestia disappears around the hallway's corner.  
When there was nobody here, I walked up to Taylor's door and knocked it few times.

"What the hell do you want from me, Miller?"  
"I... uhh... just wanted to say that the princess has something to tell us and she waits us at the main hall, sir!"  
"Er... just go. I will be there soon."  
"Yes, sir!" I answered

I walked away from his room, towards the main hall.  
Soon, I approached the main hall's door, which was guarded by two gold-armoured royal guards with golden spears.  
The door opened and I saw Princess Celestia and her sister Princess Luna in the middle of the hall.

Wait...  
There were two more ponies in the hall?

There was a... pink pony with a colourful mane and a crown! Looked like a princess too and...  
A white pony with blue mane!  
I had no idea about who they were. I only noticed Celestia smiling.

"Ah! Ranger! There you are! Please... since we all are here... meet! This is Princess Mi Amore Cadenza!" Celestia pointed at the pink pony  
"You can call me Cadence!" she kindly answered  
"And this is my royal guard captain Shining Armour"  
"Hello, there!" he answered

Celestia faced Shining and Cadence.

"Cadence? Shining Armour? This is John Miller... "Ranger" in other words."  
"Nice to meet you, Ranger!" Shining said  
"Pleased to meet you, Ranger... you see, Celestia told us about you!" Cadence said  
"Yeah! It's an honour to meet a chosen one from another world!" Shining mentioned  
"I... uhh... shi... yeah! Um... it's an honour to meet you both!" I answered

Princess Celestia looked around and behind me. She was searching for something with her eyes.

"Princess? Is there something missing?" Luna asked  
"Yes... I mean... Ranger? Where is commander?" Celestia asked  
"He said that h-" I was interrupted

Hall's door suddenly opened and Taylor came in.  
Walking in deep, slow steps and having his deadly look on his face... nothing really cute, to be honest.

"Commander! There you are!" Celestia said  
"The fuck are they?" he asked when he saw the other ponies in the hall

That walking and the rude question quickly made a really bad first impression for Cadence, Shining and Luna.  
Celestia wasn't really happy about the question too, but... she had to answer it.

"Well... Commander? Meet. This is princess Mi Amore Cadenza and this is Shining Armour!"  
"And that thing?" he looked at Luna

Princess Luna was shocked by Taylor's question!

"Tia?! Did your royal subject just called me a "thing"?!" Luna was shocked  
"Please calm down, sister!" Celestia whispered  
"But he just called me-"  
"He is not from our world! He'll learn manners, but you have to accept him for now!"

Luna groaned and looked at commander with an angry face.  
Cadence and Shining were both kind of shocked. This was the first time they hear something like that from a pony!

"Alright... Cadence? Shining? This is Commander Taylor. He is the second chosen one, who was sent in our world!"  
"What?! Princess?! Is HE the second chosen one?!" Shining said  
"I know it sounds weird, but yes. He is the second one." Celestia answered  
"You can't be serious, majesty!"  
"Do you both know, why I asked for your presence today?"  
"No..."

Princess Celestia walked next to Commander and looked at the confused Cadence and Shining, who were trying to understand the reason they were here.

"You both are going to teach him some manners and show how things work around here!" Celestia said

"WHAT?!" Cadence, Shining and Taylor yelled simultaneously  
"Yes, that's my task for you both! I give you the next week!"  
"B-b-but we are very busy managing the Crystal Empire, majesty!" Shining said  
"Exactly! You will bring Commander with you and teach him everything there!"  
"Majesty! T-t-this is insane! He is NOT going to the Crystal Empire!"  
"Do I hear hate in your voice?"  
"N... ugh... FINE!"

While Shining Armour was quietly mumbling curse words and whining, and while Taylor was just standing there like a stone and trying to understand what the fuck just happened... Celestia walked up to Cadence and whispered...

"Can you, please, keep an eye on Shining Armour? I think the first days might be a little difficult for him to accept Taylor. Oh... and please take good care of him. He maybe is a little bit too rude and brutal, but that doesn't mean he doesn't need love and care!" Celestia asked  
"Of course, majesty! Will be done!" Cadence kindly answered

Cadence didn't and just couldn't hate anypony. She was sweet and nice towards everyone. That's why Celestia trusted her.

Cadence walked up to Shining Armour and tried to calm him down.  
She did it, but still... he was pretty angry that he and Cadence are responsible for the Commander.  
Taylor wasn't happy too, though... he was mad actually.

"Alright! Cadence? Shining? Commander? You should get back to the Crystal Empire! It's Nightmare Night tonight and you should hurry up if you don't want to miss it!" Celestia said  
"Okay! Come on, dear! Oh... and commander? Come with us! Good-bye, majesty!" Cadence said and walked towards the exit.  
"Farewell, my ponies!" Celestia answered

Taylor groaned and stubbornly followed the two "teachers" outside the main hall.

"Umm... bye, sir?" I said  
"Fuck you, Miller!" he answered

Commander, Cadence and Shining disappeared around the corner.

Well... shit!  
There I was... in the main hall along with Princess Luna and Princess Celestia.


	17. Nightmare Night pt1

_**Notes: Hey and wazzup, bros! :D  
Alright! I have a hard time writing now... since I have forgotten most of my ideas I wanted to implement in the story... damnit! Dx**_

_**Anyways, Commander's poll is taken down and I have concluded, that his gf is going to be Luna... but not now. Right now I have to deal with Nightmare Night!  
Fak dis shiet! I'm lazy as fuk! Dx**_

**Chapter 17**

"**Nightmare Night pt1"**

* * *

Evening.  
Canterlot Castle.

I was in my room. Thinking about what the hell is going to happen to Commander Taylor. I had no idea about where he is or what is he doing... or is he even alive!  
Eh... my thoughts were fucked up... just like every other day. Nothing new or worth attention.  
While sitting there and looking outside the window, I didn't notice that it's getting darker. I was too busy thinking and trying to predict the future.  
Suddenly... one of those Royal Guards entered my room.

"Princess Celestia asks for your presence!" he said  
"Wait... wut?"  
"Her highness wants to see you!"  
"Oh! Roger... On my way..." I answered

I got up and walked towards my room's door, where the guard was standing. I passed him and continued along the dark hallway towards the main hall.  
Soon, I approached the guarded hall's door. I opened it and found Princess Celestia and Princess Luna in the middle of the hall.

"Ah! Ranger! Thanks for coming so fast!" Celestia said  
"You... wanted to see me, majesty?" I asked  
"Yes yes... you see, my sister Luna has to go to Ponyville soon! We wondered if you want to join her!"  
"Is it night already? Oh shi- I mean... Oh damn!"  
"So... is it a "Yes" or a "No"?"  
"Yeah, alright! I'm in!"  
"Marvellous! Just remember to get your suit first!" Celestia mentioned

"Meet me in front of the castle's front gates, subject." Luna said  
"Roger that!"

I ran away towards my room.  
I took the box, where my vampire suit was, and I quickly put it on myself.  
When I was done putting all the accessories in front of the mirror, I sighted and went outside my room.  
After almost getting lost in the castle's hallways, I managed to find the huge exit doors.

As soon as I opened them, I saw something black and blue in front of me.  
Took some time to realize that it's Princess Luna in her... uhh... Nightmare Night suit or sumthin.

"Hmm! I see you are dressed as a vampire... got to love the classics!" she said  
"Uh, yeah! You don't look bad either, majesty!"  
"Thank you for the kind compliment! But you should call me the Nighmare Moon for tonight, subject! Now let's go... get in the black chariot!"

Lun-...er ...Nighmare Moon pointed at a pitch black chariot, which was waiting for us at the end of the path.  
It was pulled by two black stallions in dark blue armour. Kinda like Royal Guards, if you ask me.  
I got in the chariot after Nightmare Moon got in. I sat next to her... though it was a bit weird, since I was the only one, who was not completely black here, heh.

* * *

Early Night.  
Ponyville's library.

Twilight Sparkle was reading a book at the moment.  
Of course, she didn't notice that it's getting dark... she had her nose stuck in the book.  
Soon, she was interrupted by Spike.

"Twi?" he asked  
"Yes?"  
"There's somepony at the door!"  
"Who is it?"  
"It's Pinkie Pie!"  
"Let her in!" Twilight ordered and closed her book

Spike opened the door and Pinkie immediately jumped inside.  
She had a pink bunny costume... pretty cute. It suited her pretty well... because she was jumping all the time.

"O hai, Twilight! Hows it goin?" Pinkie said  
"Umm... what are you doing here?" Twilight asked  
"I just wanted to take a look at your awesomesuperduperlicious costume!"  
"Costume? I don- OHMYGOSH! I forgot! It's Nightmare Night!" Twilight yelled  
"DUH! That's why i'm here! Come on! We gotta go to the Town Hall! Nightmare Moon's gonna be there! And don't forget LOADS of candies!"

Twilight was shocked.  
How could she forget something THAT important?

"Spike?! Where's my suit?!"  
"I dunno..."

Twilight ran upstairs... then downstairs... then upstairs again, searching for that vampire suit Spike made.  
Pinkie Pie and Spike just watched her with confusion in their faces.

"Spikey? What is she doing?" Pinkie asked  
"Looking for her costume... I guess."  
"Is she gonna be that Dartswille the Bahred?"

"IT'S STARSWIRL THE BEARDED!" Twilight's voice from the second floor yelled

"Heh, Nope! I made her a vampire costume!" Spike proudly answered  
"Oooooooooooh! I love vampires! They're so spoooky and scaaary!" Pinkie made a stupid face

Finally, Twilight found her costume!  
She came downstairs and put it on herself in front of the mirror.

"Yes! Alright! Spike? Pinkie? Let's go!" she said  
"Um, Twi? I think you forgot something..." Spike said  
"What? Oh! The teeth..."

Twilight took the plastic, white vampire teeth and put them in her mouth.  
They were ready.

.

Many ponies were already gathering together around the Ponyville's town hall.

Soon, Twilight, Spike and Pinkie approached the pony crowd too.  
Fortunately, they immediately noticed Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy in the crowd too!

"Hey girls!" Twilight greeted  
"Hey, Twily!" Applejack answered  
"Whoah! Look! She's not in that Minecraft the Beardhead costume!" Rainbow dash said  
"How many times do I have to say... IT'S STARSWIRL THE BEARDED!" Twilight yelled  
"No way! Ahaha!" Dash laughed  
"Come on, Rainbow! That suit wasn't that bad!" Fluttershy mentioned  
"Everypony quiet! Look over there!" Rarity interrupted

Everypony looked at the sky, where they saw a black chariot's silhouette that appeared in front of the bright moon.  
It was the chariot Nightmare Moon and I was in.

We were closing in the Ponyville's town hall.

The huge pony crown gasped as the chariot landed behind the town hall.  
Everypony was silent and was holding their breaths. They were waiting for Nightmare Moon to appear on the town hall's balcony.

* * *

When we landed, I carefully got out of the chariot. I had no idea on what to do now.

"Um... majesty? What am I supposed to do now?"  
"Just go to the other side of the building where everypony else is waiting for me. I have to fly on the balcony and start my royal Nightmare Night speech!"  
"Alright... good luck, princes- I mean... Nightmare Moon!"

I saw how she flies up in the sky and lands somewhere in the town hall.

I walked over to the other side of the building, where I found a huge pony crowd.

I sighted and merged in the crowd.  
I heard how princess Lun- I mean... Nightmare Moon was telling the speech inside the town hall.  
Nobody really paid any attention to me, since their eyes were locked on Nightmare Moon.  
But the pony crowd was so narrow, I bumped into so many ponies while going through.

"Oops... sorry... ow... sorry... oh, damn... sorry... coming thru... sorry..."

Suddenly, I hear a familiar voice.

"Ow!"  
"Sorr-"

I looked at the pony I accidentally bumped into.

"Ranger?!"  
"Oh hey, Twilight!"

_**After Note: Asfoepmorvwc! Damnit! Why do I always have to cut a chapter in the most interesting places?!  
**__**Just... just... just... Scheiße! xD**__**  
**_

_**lol, sorry, bros! :P  
**__**I will upload next chapter as soon as possible!**_


	18. Nightmare Night pt2

_**Notes: Umm... hi? :)**_

_**Whooooooooooooah... I know you bros are like: WTF DUDE?! FINALLY!  
Um, Yea. Finally.**_

_**I have a really hard time at school, since it's 9th grade for me and dayum... so much homework xD**_

_**Now where was I? Ah! Yes! The commander! xD**_

**Chapter 18**

**Nightmare Night pt2**

* * *

A chariot flew under the clouds of Equestria. It was Shining Armour and Princess Cadence... and Commander Taylor.  
They were travelling towards the Crystal Empire.

"We're almost there!" Shining said

Cadence looked forward and saw the huge castle's towers far away behind the mountains.

"Commander! Look!" Cadence said and pointed towards

Taylor lifted his eyes, grumbled, and continued staring at the ground.

"Wow... that guy's so positive!" Shining said  
"Don't worry... I'm sure he is a very nice colt from inside, right?" Cadence looked at Taylor  
"Wrong." he answered

This answer was quite strict and unexpected.  
Shining looked at Cadence and she looked back at him... this might be worse than they both thought it would be.

Soon, the chariot reached it's destination.  
It landed in front of the huge castle's entrance.

"Alright! Here we are! Taylor? Follow u-" Cadence said

He didn't listen but simply jumped out and walked towards the castle's gates.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Shining asked  
"Fishing." Taylor answered  
"Commander! Stop! Please! Listen to us for once!" Cadence yelled

Taylor stopped and looked back at Cadence and Shining over his shoulder.

"Give me a damn reason."  
"We just want to teach and show you around! How things work around here! We just want to help you! But it feels like you don't care about it at all!" Cadence explained  
"Exactly! I don't give a single fuck about this shit! I am not here to learn or anything nor I wanted to! So leave me the fuck alone!"  
"Commander... please! It's not you who is going to be in trouble... it's us! Because we were assigned to teach everything to you!" she begged

Taylor just stood there staring at both of them.  
He wanted to strictly and coldly answer "Fuck you two"... but something held him off.  
He looked at Shining and Cadence in their hopeful eyes... they are going to suffer because of him... Taylor understood that it was just not worth it.

"Er... fine... lead the way then."  
"Thank you Taylor!" Cadence smiled

Shining sighted in relief and followed Cadence and Taylor into the castle.  
Commander was looking around the halls and hallways they went through.  
Only things he saw was crystals. Literally everywhere!

Soon, they reached a room...

"Here! This is your room during this month, Commander!" Cadence said  
"And if you ever need us, we will be in the main hall that is right there at the other side of the hallway!" Shining mentioned  
"Ok... yeah... whatever."

"Anyways, see you in the evening!" Cadence smiled  
"Evening?" Taylor asked and faced her  
"Of course! It's the Nightmare Night tonight! We should celebrate together! Unless..."  
"Hell no! I am NOT going to celebrate anything or some shit!"  
"But..."  
"NO!"  
"Whatever you say then..."

Commander went into the room and slammed the door in front of Shining and Cadence.  
They just sighted and walked towards the main hall.

"Do you think he is going to change his mind?" Shining asked  
"Well... I hope so... I mean, it would be nice, though." Cadence answered  
"Er... I haven't seen his good side yet..."  
"It's only the matter of time, dear... maybe his heart is pitch-black at the moment... but I know that we are going to see love in it... someday."  
"Yeah... "someday"."

* * *

Ponyville.  
Nightmare Night.

It took some time for me and Twilight to realize that we were wearing the same costumes!

"Y-y-you are a vampire too?!" Twilight mumbled  
"Yeah! Looks like you are one too!" I answered  
"Wow! W-what a coincidence! Ha ha!"

This was awkward, since we both didn't know what to say.  
When suddenly...

"Hey! Isn't that Twilight's coltfriend?"  
"Yup! It's him!"  
"And he is wearing a vampire costume too! How romantic..."

Our eye pupils suddenly shrinked and we looked at the place where the voices came from.  
It was the rest of mane 6 giggling about us... again.

"D'aww! Just look at em!" Applejack said  
"Twilight and Ranger sitting under a tree! K-I-S-S-I-" Pinkie Pie jumped around us  
"Shut the fuck up, damnit!" I yelled  
"Ooooh! Was that the human way to say "shut up"? Oh no! I'm so scared! Hahaha!" Dash laughed

Twilight was so embaressed of her friends in front of me.  
She blushed and felt like a complete weirdo.

"Oh my godness... I am so sorry about my friends, Ranger! I mean... VERY sorry!"  
"Eh... it's okay... I guess..."

I saw that Twilight's cheeks are becoming more red all the time.

"Hey, um... wanna take a walk around and talk?" I offered  
"Yes! Yes of course! I'm glad you asked." Twilight quickly answered

We swiftly walked away from Twilight's still-laughing friends and out of the pony crowd.  
We were walking through the almost completely deserted streets of Ponyville, because everyone was at the town hall, listening to Nightmare Moon's speech.

"So... I guess I owe you an apology..." I said  
"Apology? For me? Why?" Twilight asked in confusion  
"It's kinda my fault this happened... and you are not going to hear Nightmare Moon's speech..."  
"It's fine! I have heard it a lot of times." Twilight answered

"Say... how did you get here?" She asked  
"In Lun- I mean... Nightmare Moon's chariot. She was very kind and offered me to go with her... so... yeah."  
"Lucky you, heh..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I was just... um... reading... Er... a book?" she blushed  
"Heh. Still something."  
"Yeah, I guess!"

Twilight was very surprised and glad, because I wasn't thinking about her being a nerd or something!

Suddenly...

"AH!"

I heard a small girl scream and a splat right next to me.  
I looked at Twilight... she was on the ground covered in muddy water!

"Whoah! Holy shit! Here, grab my han- hoof!"  
"Ow... I tripped on that rock over there... oh no... oh my godness! M-m-my costume! It's ruined!" Twilight yelled  
"Eh... it's no so bad!"  
"Not so bad?! It's completely ruined! Oh no no no no! Ooooooh... Spike is going to be so upset!"

Twilight grabbed her mane in shock.  
I looked around to see if anyone's watching...

"Hey... take my costume, Twilight! Nobody is going to notice the difference!"  
"W-w-what?"  
"Come on!"  
"N-no! I can't!"  
"Yes you can! Come on! Take it off!"

Not even a minute passed and finally... I had Twilight's dirty suit on me and she had mine.

"Hm... it's a bit too big, but otherwise it's perfect! I-I-I I... How can I ever repay you?!" she said in joyful tears  
"Meh... ya don't have to."  
"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Twilight gave me a pretty-damn tight hug...

"Thank you, my honey-bunny!" she said

Twilight kissed my cheek.

.

Wait a second...

"You're welcom- wait... I am your... what?" I asked

Twilight immediately covered her mouth with her hoof and blushed.

"Umm... I-I... I gotta go. Cya later, Ranger! And thanks again! Heh heh!"  
"But..."

She disappeared.

.

Did she just kissed me and called me a "honey-bunny" or something? The hell?  
Ah damnit... I hope Commander's doing better than me at the moment.

_**After Notes: Dauym... I guess it's going to be a pt3 for this thing, bros... unless you have a better idea on what should happen? Feel free to write in reviews! I will read every-single one of em! I swear! :3**_


	19. Things become Serious

_**Notes: Sup, bros! :D**_

_**Yeah, I know... delays between chapters are getting too long.**_

_**I CAN'T HELP IT! I'M SORRY! Dx**_

_**Anyways, things are finally becoming interesting... I hope :3**_

**Chapter 19**

"**Things become serious"**

* * *

Somewhere far away in the mountains...  
Nopony knows where...

A Cave  
A pitch black darkness.

"Just look at them, fellow changelings... little, pathetic lovers who care only about themselves. Ha... not to worry... soon I will end their all-lasting love for all eternity. Everypony on Equestria will live in glorious hate."

Changeling queen Chrysalis appeared in the darkness out of nowhere.  
Her green eyes were the only light sources around in the darkness.

"Wait a minute... I feel something... interesting! What? It feels like one of the Elements of Harmony has some love power! Marvellous! Marvellous indeed! I must send one of my changelings to see what's happening there!"

A changeling appeared in front of the queen.

"You! Go and take a look on what's happening there! But be swift... we cannot afford any mistakes. It is Nightmare Night, but that doesn't mean that you can reveal yourself like that."

The changeling disappeared...

* * *

The Crystal Empire.  
Castle.

Commander Taylor was sitting on a balcony and looking at the huge Empire's city.  
Nothing really caught his attention, even though it was the Nightmare Night.

Suddenly, a guard in Crystal armor came in his room.  
Taylor didn't pay any attention to him.

"Uh... Princess Cadence offers you to come and have fun with her and Captain Shining Armor in the main hall."  
"Don't care."  
"But... she insis-"

"I said I don't fuckin care!" Commander coldly answered  
"Yes, sir."

The guard turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
Commander looked back and thought...

He decided to follow the guard. He had nothing better to do anyways.  
Soon, he reached the main hall's door.  
But before entering, Commander decided to listen. Maybe he finds out something interesting.

There were voices...

"...didn't want to come, majesty."  
"Oh well. Looks like we are having fun alone for tonight."  
"Eh... I knew he wouldn't come, Cade. Just looking at him from outside you can understand that he is not going to do anything "fun"."  
"I guess you're right..."

Commander stopped listening.

Maybe he should join them? He has nothing better to do anyways!  
Plus he might learn something about these ponies.

He opened the hall's door and found Cadence and Shining in the throne.

"Oh! Commander! See, Shining? He is not such a-" Cadence said  
"Keep your compliments to yourself, damnit. What was the reason you wanted to see me?" Taylor answered  
"Uh... nothing, really. We just wanted for you to come and talk with us." Cadence answered  
"Yeah, we thought that you have some interesting human stories you can share with us in this Nightmare Night." Shining added

Commander looked at them.  
He didn't know what to answer.

Finally... he decided to sit down...

"Fine... I can tell you a story or two." he answered  
"Great! But... is it a horror story or something?" Shining asked  
"It's kinda my life story."

Cadence and Shining sat down in front of commander and carefully listened to him in interest.

Taylor sighted and started...

"Back in my world... I was a soldier. A mercenary."  
"Mercenary?"  
"Yes. A guy, who is ready to kill... for money."

"W-What!?" Cadence and Shining simultaneously asked

"Some time ago, we were tasked to achieve special intelligence documents from an enemy base. Everything was going fine..."  
"What happened?"  
"We failed. My team was compromised... enemy units arrived before we could escape... and I was shot."

"Shot?"  
"By a weapon. A gun. A thing that shoots cold-steel through your body, shattering everything it touches."

Suddenly Cadence became green and dizzy...

"Oh m... I think i'm gonna be sick... please stop, commander."  
"Cadence? Are you alright?" Shining asked  
"Yes, yes... just... I can't believe it... how can you, humans, live like that?! How can you possibly kill somepony?!"

Commander Taylor got up and looked at Shining and Cadence, who were staring at him.

"We have only two rules on our world... kill or be killed."

He walked away, not saying any other word.  
Looks like this Nightmare Night turned out to be a nightmare after all for Shining and Cadence.

Few hours passed.  
It was the middle of the night.

Cadence and Shining Armour were just talking in the main hall. They had to stay awake, because it was Nightmare Night. They had to be ready if something happens.

Everything was fine... until suddenly...  
Shining saw that his girlfriend was not in shape or something...

"Cade? Are you okay?" he asked  
"N... no... not at all..." she answered  
"What's wrong?"  
"I... I feel something..."

Shining looked up and around them...

"Yeah... weird... I feel it too..."  
"Evil energy."  
"Somewhere near us."

"We must warn Celestia before something happens!"  
"Alright... I'll get that commander..."  
"Do it! I will wait for you in the chariot outside!"

* * *

Early night.  
Canterlot castle.

I just came inside the castle through the big gates. I was exhausted to be honest, because the long way from Ponyville literally killed me.  
I was still thinking about what happened tonight. Heh, I was happy and still had that smile in my face.

Soon, I entered the main hall to report to Princess Celestia.  
I opened the huge door and found Celestia in her throne.

"Ah! Ranger! There you are!" she greeted  
"Hello, majesty!" I answered  
"How was your night?"  
"Pretty awesome, to be honest!"

Suddenly, princess saw something on my cheek... and she winked at me.

"Haha... looks like it sure was fun for you, Ranger."

I looked at my cheek... Twilight's kiss was still there...

"Whah! Damnit! I-I-I I'm sorry... I... eh..."  
"Ha! Ha! It's okay. I won't tell anyone."  
"Jeez... thanks... ugh."

Then there was silence for few minutes.

* * *

Soon, we heard a chariot stopping right outside the castle...  
And suddenly... the hall's door blasted open and we saw Princess Cadence, Shining Armor... and commander here?!

"Cadence?! Shining?! Commander?! What are you all doing here?" Celestia asked  
"We have bad news, majesty!" Shining said  
"Bad news?"  
"Yes... something bad is going to happen! Shining and I... we felt evil energy in the Crystal Empire! We came to warn you, majesty!"  
"That's... not good... not at all!"

Princess looked quite confused at the start, because she had no idea on what was that thing Cadence and Shining felt.  
I decided not to talk, because I was afraid that I could only mess things up with my talking.  
Celestia thought and concluded...

"Alright. Everyone is going to stay in this castle for tonight. It'll be more safe and we will figure out what's happening tomorrow."

Shining, Cadence and I nodded an affirmative to the princess.  
Except for commander... he was just standing there behind us head-bowed. Something was bothering him.

"Taylor? Are you alright?" Celestia asked  
"W-wha? Oh... yeah... i'm fine."  
"But..."  
"Forget it."

We split out to go to our rooms.  
Princess Celestia went to her sister's room to warn her too and give a "good night".

I walked into my room and closed the door. It was pretty dark... only light source was the bright moon on the horizon.  
I sighted and got in the bed.  
I've had enough adventures for today.

* * *

Midnight...

Commander Taylor was sleeping in his bed.  
Suddenly... a quiet sound woke him up...

"Ugh... wha... WHAT TH-?!"

No sound...  
And Commander was gone...


	20. It all begins now

_**Notes: Sup, bros! :)**_

_**I thought about one thing and concluded... there is going to be a chapter coming out every weekend.**_  
_**But that's that.**_

_**I wanted to ask ya something, bros... umm... I see that many people still read this... could you, please, write some reviews too? Because I need them to make the story better! To make it more interesting for you bros!**_

_**I need your opinion! :D**_

**Chapter 20**

**It all begins now...**

* * *

Morning.  
Canterlot Castle.

I woke up in my bed.  
Another day in the pony wonderland... meh. At least I knew that i'm not going to be sent on any suicide missions anymore.

But that kinda upsets me... I liked being an Army Ranger... looking in the eyes of death itself... saving my friends... firing those cool-ass weapons... heh.  
There is nothing like that on this ponyland called Equestria.  
But... maybe I just haven't seen anything yet... eh...

I got out of my bed and went up to the mirror to check my hai-... I mean... mane.  
Everything was fine, so I decided to check up on her majesty Celestia.  
I walked out of my room and towards the main hall.

Soon, I approached the main hall's door.  
After I opened them, I found Princess Celestia sitting in her throne and reading letters.  
When she saw me, she put them on the side to greet me.

"Good morning, Ranger!"  
"Morning, Princess... uhh... reading letters again?"  
"Yes..."  
"Isn't it kinda boring? Reading all the time and sitting in that throne." I asked  
"Well, you have to pay attention to your loyal subjects somehow, haha!" she answered  
"Yeah... I guess."

Princess Celestia took all the letters and placed them on a table nearby. Then she got out of her throne and stretched her neck for a bit.

"Say... have you seen Commander or my sister Luna?" Celestia asked  
"Nope."  
"Hmm... weird! They should have been up by now... well... at least my sister is always up at this time."

"Maybe I should take a look?" I asked  
"Yes, please. Could you do that for me, Ranger?"  
"Of course!"  
"Thank you!" Celestia gladly smiled

I walked away from the main hall towards the Guest rooms, where Commander is supposed to be.

I walked up to his room and knocked the door. First... I was waiting for "What the fuck do you want?"... but there was silence.  
Deadly silence, if you ask me.

I didn't like it at all. I opened the room's door and...  
I saw a smashed window... and Commander was gone!

"Whoa! Holy shit! Hey, Cmd! You here?"

No answer.

I walked up to the smashed window and looked out of it.  
Nothing.  
But he couldn't just jump out. It's too high!

I ran back to the main hall to tell the Princess what I saw.  
As soon as I opened the main hall, Celestia ran up to me.

"Ranger! My sister Luna is gone!"  
"Too?! Commander's gone too!"  
"Not good! Not good at all!"  
"Where could they be?"

Suddenly... main hall's door opened and Shining along with Cadence came in the hall.

"We heard that something happened!" Cadence said  
"Indeed! Luna and Commander is gone!" Celestia answered  
"What?! How?" Shining asked  
"We don't know... but I think that they were captured!" Celestia said  
"How do you know that, majesty?" I asked  
"Dark energy... I felt it in my sister's bedroom."  
"We... We felt it too! But In Crystal Empire!"

I didn't understand what are they talking about, so I asked...

"Hey, whoah, whoah, whaoh... can somebody please tell me... what the hell is happening?"  
"We have a feeling that there is evil somewhere around here!" Cadence explained  
"We are afraid that it captured Princess Luna and your Commander." Celestia mentioned  
"Well... that's not good!" I said

* * *

Somewhere... far away from Canterlot.

"Commander! Wake up!" a voice said

Taylor slowly came back to sense and opened his eyes.  
He saw...

"Wh.. wha... what the hell? Princess whateveryournamewas!" he said  
"I am Princess Luna, my loyal subject... though I shouldn't say "loyal", because I still remember how you called me." Luna answered  
"Hey, come on... i'm sorry! I didn't know, damnit! I was acting like a stupid-ass idiot alright?"

Luna just sat there with an angry look.  
Taylot got up and looked around... they were in a... something like a prison cell.

"What the hell?"  
"We were captured by Changelings."  
"Change... what?"

"Changelings. Insect-like pony creatures, who can transform into somepony else and they feed on love."  
"Well... well... well hell! Can't you just get us out, majesty? You have that horn thing!"  
"I can't, my loyal subject. They have cursed this castle. My magic is useless here." Luna bowed her head

They just sat there for few minutes.

Suddenly... Commander got up and looked around... like he was searching for something.  
Luna just watched him in interest.  
Taylor walked around the cell for few minutes while looking at every smallest hole in the wall.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked

No answer.

Looked like Taylor found something...  
He stepped backwards... and charged full-speed at the wall.

BOOM!  
There was a hole in the wall.

"Dah! Son-of-a-bitch! That hurt like fuck!" Taylor yelled

The Princess was very surprised.

"How did you..." she asked  
"I made some calculations... there was a deep dent in this exact spot."

"But... but... We can't go there!"  
"Why not? You wanna stay here with those fuckin Changefags?"  
"No, but it's suicide to escape through the castle, my loyal subject!" Luna warned  
"Not if you do exactly as I say, princess..."

"I would never listen to your orders! I am not going!" Princess denied  
"Whatever... at least I will try to get the fuck away from here. Bye bye, majesty!"

Taylor ran towards the dark hallways of the Changeling castle, leaving Princess Luna alone in the cell.  
She stood there... but... she was scared to be alone...

Soon, commander heard...

"My subject! Wait! Please!"

Taylor stopped and looked back.  
Soon, Luna appeared behind him.

"Uh huh... changed your mind, majesty?"  
"I-I I will go with you. Lead the way, my loyal subject!"

They ran away.  
Soon, they heard something right around the corner.

"Changelings! Commander! If they find us, we are doomed!"  
"Ten-four... stay in shadows, majesty."  
"But..."  
"Shh... let them come."

Luna and Taylor hid in shadows...  
Suddenly... two changelings appeared around the corner.  
Commander walked out of the shadows...

"W... What are you doing?!" Luna whispered

He walked in front of the changelings.

"Hey! What's up?"

Princess saw, how Commander simply knocks them both out before they could make a single sound.

"Majesty! Come on! On me, stay close!"  
"How did you..."  
"Shh... stay close."

Princess started to feel a bit more safe for some reason.  
They continued along the hallway.

Suddenly...

"Commander! Four changelings over there!"  
"Stay back."  
"You are not going to attack all of them, are you?!"  
"Watch me..."

Taylor jumped in front of the four changelings.  
They immediately charged him... but he simply blocked their attacks and countered 10x times harder, making them fly and smash against a wall.

Luna was... impressed... and surprised at the same time!

"How do you do that, my loyal subject?!"  
"I don't have Commander's rank for nothing, majesty. CQC at it's finest."

They continued along the hallway... when suddenly...

"Hahaha! Looks like you really tried to escape! Just as I thought!" A voice said  
"What the?" Commander looked around  
"It's the changeling queen, my loyal subject! Be aware!" Luna warned

"Ah yes... and the little Moon is trying to get away too? How pathetic!" Voice said  
"Show yourself, Chrysalis!" Princess yelled

Soon, black smoke clouds appeared in front of them.  
When they vaporized... there she was... The changeling Queen.

"Ugh... ugly as fuck..." Commander mentioned

"Enough with the compliments. I saw what you can do, dear Commander... you are going to help me to get rid of Princess Celestia!" Chrysalis said  
"Leave my loyal subject and my sister alone, monster!" Luna yelled  
"Aww... little princess is angry... how cute... Where was I... ah yes! Commander..."

Chrysalis raised her hooves up in the sky...

"Ancient spirits of evil! Come to me! I order you to take control of his mind! Let his soul pale in front of your might! RISE!" She yelled

Taylor had a weird feeling... like his mind was starting to empty itself... all memories... all thoughts... vaporized.

"Ah! What the hell is happening?! FUCKIN PAIN, DAMNIT! HELL!"  
"Oh no! Commander!" Luna yelled

Taylor fell on the ground. He looked unconscious.  
Princess Luna kneeled in front of him.

"Are you okay, my loyal subject? Speak to me!"

Suddenly... Commander opened his eyes... and got up. Luna was still on the ground in front of him.  
Chrysalis smiled...

"I am eager for battle, highness... just give the order." Commander said in robotic voice  
"Good... hahaha! Now let's see what you can do! Go to Canterlot Castle and cause as much chaos as you can! Surprise me!" Chrysalis ordered

"Roger that... mission directive... search and destroy..."

"No... Commander..." Princess whispered

Taylor walked away, leaving Luna on the ground in front of Chrysalis.  
Princess was scared.

"What did you do to him?!" she yelled

"Hmm... Changelings? Take her back to her cell! I will think of a punishment later!"

_**After Note: Whoah... that was nice...  
**__**Remember about those reviews I told ya! They help me a lot, bros! ;)**__**  
**_


	21. The Changelings

_**Notes: Sup, bros! :)**_

_**Well, this is gonna be one hell-of-a chapter. Damn long.**_

_**HEY! I am going to release next chapter tomorrow! Damn quick, eh? :D**_

**Chapter 21**

**The Changelings**

* * *

Chrysalis has Commander Taylor's mind under her control and sends him to attack Celestia alone.  
She knows that Commander is skilled and he has power... but she doesn't know what kind of power is behind this mind...  
Taylor is not a simple warrior... he is ready to kill the God himself if he needs to.  
His heart is black... and deadly.  
It's near impossible to melt it.

Princess Luna was thrown back in the prison cell in the changeling castle.  
She had lost her hope.

* * *

Midday.  
Near Canterlot castle's enternace.

Two Royal Guards saw, that something appeared on the horizon...  
A black pony with dark red mane and tail sparkling in the sun, with a deadly look in his cyan eyes...  
Commander...

"Hey! You! Stop right th- AH!" Guard was knocked out

One hit from Taylor's hoof and the guard was down on the ground.  
Other one saw it and immediately charged him... without any success.

* * *

Main hall.  
Me, Cadence, Shining and Princess Celestia were trying to figure out what happened to Taylor and Princess Luna.  
Celestia had no idea that Changelings are behind all this.

Suddenly... we heard noise behind the hall's doors.  
They opened... and we saw...

"Whaoh! Taylor!" I was surprised  
"Commander! There you are!" Celestia said

No response.  
He just continued to walk towards us with that usual deadly stare in his face.

"Where were you? And have you seen my sister?" Celestia asked

Cadence felt... that something is not right.

"Majesty? I don't like this..." she whispered to the princess  
"What do you mean?" Celestia asked

Suddenly... Commander said something...

"Code 10-25... T.A.C. Commencing termination now."

Only I understood what he just said. And that wasn't good.

"Sir? What the hell?" I asked

Commander just came closer and closer.  
Now... Celestia felt that this is not good at all.

"Oh no! He has a possession spell on him!" She realized  
"Hold him back!" Cadence yelled

Cadence, Shining and Celestia used their magic to slow him down... but nothing happened! He was still coming towards us!

"Highness! I-I... I can't!" Cadence moaned  
"No... our magic is useless against him!" Celestia realized

Suddenly... we hear something above us...

"Mwuhaha! Right you are, Celestia!"

"CHRYSALIS!" everypony simultaneusly yelled

"Oh my! You know me? Aww... how nice!"  
"What have you done with him? And where is my sister?!" Celestia yelled  
"I just want to see how good this stallion is against you! And... don't worry... your sister is in a safe place... for now... HAHAHA!" Chrysalis laughed

I stepped forward...

"Hey! Listen up, you bitch! Either you cure Commander and free the princess... or pay with your damn blood!" I said  
"Haha... isn't that the other chosen one of the famous legend? Pathetic... Take care of him, my minion!"  
"Affirmative. Threat is going to be neutralized." Taylor said

Commander walked towards me...  
And I was ready.

He walked up to me and striked his hooves towards me with brutal force.  
I could barely defend myself! Those hits felt like rocks!

"DAH! AH! HELL!" I screamed  
"Die already, you goddamn Army son-of-a-bitch!" Taylor said in anger

Each Taylor's hit was stronger than the last one.  
Until... I couldn't block his hits anymore. I just couldn't take it... and he knocked me on the ground.

"OH NO!" Celestia screamed

If Commander kills me... Legend is broken and Equestria might be at really high risk. Celestia knew that very well but she didn't know what to do.  
I was there on the ground. I could barely move.

Commander walked up to an armor statue and took a spear from it.  
He pointed it towards me...

"Goodbye, Miller."  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Shining yelled

Shining Armor jumped and smashed in Commander's side, making him fall on the ground.  
I used the chance and quickly took the spear from him and pointed it towards his face. Taylor tried to knock it away from him, but I managed to hold the spear in front of him.

"Princess! Do something!" I yelled  
"I am trying!" Celestia answered

Her horn started to shine and the princess pointed her horn at Commander.

"NO! You will not..." Chrysalis tried to say  
"Back... Off..." Cadence said

Cadence stood between Chrysalis and Celestia, blocking Chrysalis from doing something to Celestia while she tries to cure Commander.  
Suddenly... Taylor stopped resisting me and grabbed his head...

"DAAH! MY HEAD! NOOOAAH! FUCK! FUCK FUCK THIS!" he yelled

He lost his consciousness...

"HOW?! HOW DID... YOU FOOLS! You are never going to get your Moon princess back! NEVER!" Chrysalis yelled

Queen Chrysalis disappeared in black smoke...

* * *

I threw the spear on the ground and we looked at the Commander on the ground.

"Hello? Wake up!" Cadence said  
"Ugh... the hell..." Taylor moaned  
"Are you alright, Commander?" Celestia asked  
"Been better..."  
"What the hell happened to you, sir?" I asked  
"I... I can't remember..."

We looked at Princess Celestia, who still looked very worried.

"Princess?" Cadence asked  
"B... b... but what about my little sister? She's still gon-"

"Yes! I remember! I know where she is! I fuckin know where she is!" Commander said  
"You do?!" Celestia asked  
"Yes. But it's a long way from here."  
"Oh my goodness... thank you, Commander! The long way is not a problem. We can get there fast!"

Princess Celestia quickly ran away. We didn't know why...

Soon... she was back.  
Princess was carrying two complete stallion golden armor sets.

"Whoah... are we gonna wear those?" I asked  
"Yes. We will need protection when we get there. Changelings are not a joke." Celestia explained  
"What about us, princess?" Shining asked  
"Stay in the castle and make sure nothing bad happens."

* * *

Commander and I put the armor on and took two spears.  
We were ready.

"Alright. Follow me." Celestia said

We followed her outside the castle.  
Each hoofstep we took was deep and loud. Our armor was clinching together as we walked behind Princess Celestia.  
20 millimeters of heavy, golden steel covering our bodies... and spears on our armor's sides.

We reached a chariot, which was already waiting for us.  
But... I thought about one thing... and concluded...

"Princess!" I said  
"Yes?" Celestia looked at me

"Stay in the castle. We will get your sister home."  
"No! I will go too because that's my sister!"  
"It's too fucking dangerous, damnit! Please... trust us, majesty!"

Princess Celestia stopped in front of the chariot and looked at us.  
She sighted.

"Alright... but please... be safe." Celestia said

"Roger that." Commander answered  
"Alright, Command! Let's go!" I said

We were on our way...

* * *

Somewhere far away behind huge mountains...  
In the huge Changeling castle.

Chrysalis was raging around her castle because of another failed attempt to beat Princess Celestia.

"Agh! This foolish Commander of theirs! RUINED EVERYTHING!"

Chrysalis was very angry.  
She knocked every Changeling statue on the ground while walking through the hallways towards the prison.  
Soon... a smile grew back on her face.

"They haven't seen the last of me yet. I have their princess! HAHA!"

Soon, Chrysalis reached the prison.  
Changeling guards opened the doors and let their Queen in.  
She approached the cell, where Princess Luna was locked in.

Luna was sitting in a corner with her hooves covering her eyes.  
She was desperate. She didn't know what to do. She was helpless.  
Only a miracle could help her.  
But the princess didn't believe it.

She flinched as soon as she heard Chrysalis coming towards her.

"Well well well... how is my prisoner doing?"  
"You are going to pay, Chrysalis!"  
"Hahaha! How? No-one knows where we are!"  
"I'm sure that someone is already searching for me!"  
"But they'll never find you! HAHA!"  
"They will! I know they will!" Luna desperately said

"Who? Your "commander"?"  
"Yes!"  
"HAH! He is not going to be after you! His heart is pitch-black! He doesn't care if you are here or not!"  
"NO! Not true!"  
"You'll see... when you turn into a skeleton here HAHAHA!"  
"No..."

Chrysalis left, leaving Princess Luna in the cell.  
Princess fell on the ground. She felt weaker than ever.

* * *

Commander and I were closing in the castle in the chariot. We could even see the castle's towers already.

"Whoa! Sir! You were right!" I said  
"Told you... we'll need to get to the prison in the castle's basement and get the princess."  
"Roger that, sir!"

Soon, the chariot landed in front of the castle and we got out.  
First guarding Changelings immediately attacked us.

"Alright! Miller! Ten-Seventy-Four-Niner! Use TAC! Sweep and CQB kills! GO!"  
"Affirmative, sir!"

We fought those first changelings off pretty easily.  
We both had some CQB skills... so that was not a problem.  
When the last of them fell... we ran up to the castle's entrance gates.

"Commence door sector-breach!"  
"Roger, sir!"  
"On me... 3... 2... 1..."

As soon as commander's count reached 1... I knocked out the gates out of their hinges.  
We ran inside and knocked all guards out in lightning speed.

"Go! Go! Go!"  
"Sector clear!"  
"One down! Clear!"  
"Sec. Seven! Go!"  
"STAC! Four!"  
"Clean sweep! Move! Move! Move!"

We were taking all attacking Changelings out one by one.  
Speed... Agression... and precision...  
A deadly combination.

* * *

Chrysalis was sitting in her throne.

She was thinking about what is she going to do with Princess Luna.  
Suddenly... a Changeling quickly came and told her something... something, which made her even more angry.

"W... WHAT?! They're here?! B... b... but how?! Argh! That Commander! He remembered!"

She got out of her throne...

"Changelings! Get them! They are here after the princess!"

A swarm of those nasty changeling creatures were closing in.

* * *

Meanwhile we were trying to find the prison while fighting off those hordes of never-ending Changelings. I was just following Commander's orders.

"Sir! Which way?!"  
"Here! Come on! Move!"

Suddenly... a Changeling smashed in Commander's face and his nose started bleeding.  
The blood even got on his armored chestplate.

"Shit! You son-of-a-bitch..."  
"Sir! You alright?"  
"Yeah, yeah... just MOVE!"  
"But you're fucking bleeding!"  
"MOVE!"

Finally... we found the prison.

"Miller! This way! Come on!"  
"Moving, sir!"

"Alright! Cover me... i'm going to find her."  
"Roger that, sir!"

Taylor ran inside the prison compound while I guarded the entrance.  
He searched every cell.  
When soon... he finally found her...

"No... no... HEY! PRINCESS!" He yelled when he saw her  
"Wha... OH MY GOODNESS! COMMANDER! I can't believe it!" Luna screamed in joy

Taylor opened the cell and Princess Luna immediately hugged him in joyful tears.

"You came to save me! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
"It's alright, Princess..." Taylor said  
"Sir! I am fucking sitting ducks here! Can we fucking get out of here already?!" I yelled

"Alright... whatever you do... don't fall behind, majesty!"  
"I won't! Lead the way!" Luna nodded

But as soon as we quit the prison...  
We were stunned by the enormous number of Changelings, who were already waiting for us...  
Even Queen Chrysalis was standing in the middle of the Changeling swarm.

"Going somewhere?" Chrysalis smiled  
"Shit... sir... we need a plan." I whispered  
"Majesty... run... we will cover." Commander whispered to Luna  
"What?!" she asked  
"RUN! NOW! MILLLER! COVER!"  
"FUUUUUUUCK!" I yelled

We ran like hell through the Changeling swarm, hitting everything that moved with our spears.  
Princess Luna had her eyes closed as she ran through.  
Chnagelings were hitting us one after another.

Armor plates were flying off our bodies.  
Impacts on every step we took.  
But suddenly...

"SIR! SHIT! THE DOOR'S BARRICADED!"  
"WINDOW! JUMP OUT OF THE THE WINDOOOOOOOW!"

All three of us smashed through one of the castle's windows...


	22. On the way to Canterlot

_**Note: Yup! Fast post, bros!  
**_

_**Oh... my... goddamn... god...  
I just took a look at the stats... so many people still read it?! O_O  
**_

_**Whoooah... it's like... 22 boring chapters already but people still read this?! I'm impressed, bros! .**_

_**But... can you tell me why you read this? Is it really that good... or are you just trolling n shit? xD**_

**Chapter 22**

"**On the way to Canterlot"**

* * *

I slowly came back to sense.  
My whole body was hurting like hell, so I couldn't get up or even open my eyes at first.  
I felt grass under me.

"Gargh... where... am I?" I groaned

I opened my eyes and looked around.  
It was a forest!  
But as soon as I looked back, I saw the giant stunning Changeling castle behind me.

Then I remembered... we jumped out of the castle's window.  
I checked my limbs and body... few scratches, but looks like i'm okay.  
I got up and took my spear, which was on the ground next to me.

"Hey! Command!" I yelled  
"Here!" Taylor's voice answered

I ran towards the position, where Taylor's voice came from.  
I found him on the ground.

"Sir! You alright?"  
"Yeah... *bone crack*... fuck yeah i'm fine..." he answered

I helped him to get up and we both looked around searching for princess.

"Where's Luna?" I asked  
"Dunno... HEY! Majesty! Where are you?!" Commander yelled  
"O... over... here!" princess answered from somewhere up ahead.

Princesse's voice didn't sound good.  
Soon, we found her!

"Princess! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" I asked  
"N... yes! My flank... it's... it's bleeding! And hurts!" Luna answered  
"Shit... Miller! Secure the perimeter... make sure nothing is around us." Taylor ordered  
"Rog. Moving!"

I ran away to scout around for threats.

* * *

Meanwhile Taylor took a look on her majesty's flank.

"Damn... looks like you hit a big tree while falling."  
"Yes... I couldn't fly, because those Changelings clipped my wings! But... can you do something about it, my loyal subject?"  
"Yeah... I think so... and call me Taylor, by the way."  
"Alright, Taylor!" Luna smiled

Commander took one of his broken armor shards and a leaf.  
He carefully wiped the blood off the wound.

"You know... it's against the royal laws to touch a princess body's lower parts..." Luna mentioned  
"Yeah... right... I'm gonna leave you here so you can bleed to death just because your laws? Uh huh..."

"Oh... and please excuse me if I say something wrong or silly... I'm... I'm still learning..." Luna sighted  
"What? You? Learning?" Commander was surprised  
"Yes... well... I didn't have anyone to talk to for 1000 years... and... I'm still learning how things have changed around here."  
"1000 years? What do you mean, majesty?"

Commander finished healing Luna's wound.  
They both sat on the ground.  
Luna sighted... and started...

"A long time ago... Princess Celestia banished me to the moon for threatening with eternal night. I was just angry. I had nothing to do but to stare on Equestria from there for 1000 years... until one day... I managed to get out. I wanted revenge... but the Elements of Harmony defeated me. I understood that it was all wrong and... my sister Celestia accepted my apology."

"So... you mean that you were on the moon... alone... for 1000 years?!"  
"Yes."  
"Holy sh... damn..." Commander said

"Right now... I am reading a lot about Equestria's history, since I didn't see what happened here... I am very weak and confused at the moment, Taylor." Luna frowned  
"Wow... you had a fucked up life, majesty..." Commander said  
"What?" Luna didn't understand  
"Sh... nothin... nothing..." Taylor covered his mouth

* * *

Suddenly, Princess Luna got an idea. She knew that it's crazy... but she gave it a go...

"Um... Taylor?"  
"What?"  
"I know that I shouldn't be asking this... but... please, can you be my personal bodyguard?" Luna asked  
"Wha?! But... I... er..."

"I understand that it's wrong but... I have seen your inside, Taylor! Please... I am very vulnerable to any evil out there and I need a skilled guard like you! Please, can you help me?"  
"Yes... alright! Of course!"  
"Oh thank you so much for accepting!"

Princess Luna hugged him.

"Ah! Ergh..." Taylor groaned

This was something weird.  
Commander felt this for the first time ever!  
He felt warmth in his heart.

* * *

Soon, I was back to tell some news on what I saw.

"Sir! I didn't find any threats, but I found a way back to Canterlot!"  
"Ok... come on, princess... we ca-"

Commander saw Luna sleeping with her head on his chest.

"Uh... sir? She's asleep..."  
"What the f-?!"  
"Wow sir... looks like someone likes you."  
"Shut up, Miller."

It looked like Princess was too tired to continue.  
We had to stay here for tonight. We were really tired too, to be honest.  
All that fighting...

* * *

Morning.

Princess Luna woke up and rubbed her eyes.  
She was on the ground. Commander was gone along with me.  
Luna looked around...

"Good... morning? Ranger? Taylor?"

We weren't there.  
We were scanning the perimeter at the moment. We were next to the Changeling castle after all... so danger was always present.

But Luna didn't know that...  
Princess got up and looked around again. She tried to find us.  
And unfortunately... she got scared.

"Are you both here?!" She yelled  
"We're right here, majesty." Commander answered  
"I thought that you left me!" Luna said  
"Yeah... right... we were only 20 meters away from you." I answered

"How did you sleep, princess?" I asked  
"Good, thanks, my loyal subject... except for the rough ground..." Luna answered  
"Alright then. We should be on the move." I said

"Princess! Let's go! Miller, cover our back! I'm taking the front!" Commander ordered  
"Rog!"

I took my spear and we began to walk towards Canterlot.  
It's going to be one hell of a walk, but we didn't have a choice.

* * *

Luna became bored on the way... she decided to have a small chat.

"I am so glad that you two freed me. I completely lost my hope in that prison."  
"Eh... that's kinda our job." I answered  
"But... where did you both learned to fight like that?" She asked  
"Military. CQB training with melee weapons." Taylor answered

"You both are from military?" Luna was surprised  
"Yes. But our military is far more advanced than yours."  
"Oh... well... that explains it."

* * *

We walked along the path...  
When suddenly...  
A bush shook next to us!

Commander and I immediately pointed our spears towards the shaking bush.

"Who's there? Come the fuck out with your hands up!" I yelled  
"NOW!" Taylor screamed at the bush

Soon... a bunny jumped out of it.  
Princess Luna just grinned.

"Sir... it's a rabbit." I said  
"No shit it's a rabbit!" Taylor groaned  
"Boys! Look at him... such a cute little creature!" Luna said

Princess kneeled in front of the bunny and gave him a pat on the head.

"Majesty! Come on! We don't have time for this!" I said  
"Why are you both so serious? We escaped the Changelings! We're free!"  
"You do know that we are responsible for your health right now, majesty... do you?" Commander said

Luna just sighted and followed us.

* * *

Soon, we reached a small ravine.  
There was no way around it...

"Sir... we'll have to jump." I said  
"Jump?!" Luna was scared  
"Yup... Miller! After me!"  
"Yes sir!"

Commander ran and made the jump.  
He barely landed on the edge of the ravine.

I was next.  
I made the jump successfully too.

Now it was Princesse's turn.

"Come on, majesty! Jump!" Commander yelled  
"B... b... but... what if I fall?"  
"You won't! Just jump!" I encouraged

Luna closed her eyes... and jumped.

"Shit... she's not gonna make it... DAMNIT!" Commander yelled

He quickly grabbed Luna's hoof and fell off the edge... but Taylor managed to hold on with his other hoof.  
Princess opened her eyes... and saw the deep, black nothingness under her.

"DAAAH!" she screamed  
"Hold on! Argh... I gotcha!"

Commander pulled the princess on the edge and then he climbed up too.

"Nice reflexes, sir..." I said  
"Thank you again... I guess..." Luna thanked  
"Eh... come on... we're close." Commander answered

* * *

We walked along the path for about 3 hours straight. Without any stops.  
And fortunately... we finally saw Canterlot's towers.

"Canterlot! YES!" Luna screamed in joy  
"Oh hell yes..." I said  
"About damn time..." Taylor sighted

* * *

Canterlot Castle.

Princess Celestia was stressfully walking around the main hall.  
She didn't even sleep or eat anything all the time while we were gone.

Shining and Cadence were both very worried too... about Celestia.

"Please calm down, princess! They will be here any minute now..." Cadence said  
"I'm sorry but I just can't calm down! There is my sister and both chosen ones out there! I... I... I don't even know what will happen if I lose them all!" Celestia explained  
"You won't lose anyone! They will soon be here!" Shining said  
"How do you know?! Maybe they're captured by those Changelings! Maybe they're... oh my goodness... maybe they're dead!" Celestia grabbed her head  
"They're not de-"

Suddenly...

They were interrupted by main hall's door opening.  
When Princess Celestia saw who was it... she was overjoyed.

There we were.  
As soon as Luna saw Celestia... she quickly hugged her big sister.

"TIA!" she yelled  
"LUNA! OH MY GOODNESS! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Celestia yelled too

The two princesses even started crying.  
You can't possibly explain that happiness they had together.

Shining Armor and Cadence were both reliefed... everything was alright again.

Celestia stopped hugging her sister and looked at us.

"I... I... I am amazed... I have... I can't even possibly explain how happy I am! I... I owe you so much right now..."  
"We're just doing our job, majesty." I answered  
"No... this was not a job... you just... you are heroes of Equestria, my soldiers. You just saved a princess of Equestria! You saved my sister Princess Luna!"

Luna walked up to us and looked at Celestia.

"Sister? With your permission... can Caommander Taylor be my personal bodyguard?" She carefully asked  
"Yes! Yes of course! Unless... he doesn't want to." Celestia smiled  
"I am ready to be her guard, majesty!" Taylor answered

* * *

Well... everything went better than expected.

Commander now stands as Princess Luna's personal bodyguard.  
And... we are heroes of Equestria... for now...

But... damn... I haven't seen Twilight for a long time!  
Maybe I should go and see her? Tell her the news?  
Hm. Good idea... but I'll do it tomorrow.

_**After Note: Yes... I know... Commander is becoming the main character of the story...  
Not anymore. Only these few chapters were about him! That's it!**_

**I am standing by at the moment... so you are free to give me ideas for the continuing of the story! Suggest me one of the Equestria's villains and he will be involved in no-time xD**


	23. Royal Surprise

_**Notes: Sup bros! :D**_

_**Yup, I know... one day late... sry bros! ._.**_

_**Anyways, got some recommendations... aaand I concluded that next villains are gonna be Discord, Trixie or Nightmare Moon (Luna? Wtf?) :)  
But you still can write in reviews if you want something else!  
I am always accepting guest reviews, so feel free! :D  
**_

**Chapter 23**

**"Royal Surprise"**

* * *

Alright.  
We found a great job for our Commander... we killed dozens of Changelings... and we're still ponies.

To be honest... I was starting to forget my previous life in the military. I was really happy with my new life as a pony in Equestria.  
No bullets flying above my head...  
Friends are not dying around me...  
No deadly bombs and mass-destruction weapons...

Just heaven, in my opinion.

* * *

Morning.  
Canterlot Castle.

I woke up in my bed and looked around.  
Same thing... same room... same game. I like it.

I got out of the bed and walked up to the window to take a look outside.  
It was beautiful. That epic view across the forest was incredible.  
And... there was no war... there wasn't rubble anywhere... no tank tracks... no abandoned vehicles... just trees, grass and other wild stuff.

"Eh... if only Mike and Blackburn could see th... wait... Blackburn? Oh shit! I forgot! I hope that he survived that shot to the leg! Poor guy..."

Then I remembered the scene... blood... screaming for help... yelling at enemies...

"Ah damnit... Why can't you just forget about it, John?" I said to myself

But those awful war thougths quickly flew out of my mind.  
I shook my head and looked at my room's door...  
I decided to check up on her majesty Celestia in the main hall. I walked outside my room towards it.

When I entered the main hall, I found Princess Luna talking with Princess Celestia...

"Good morning everyone!" I greeted  
"Ah! Good morning, Ranger!" Celestia answered  
"Good morning!" Luna answered

"Is Taylor here, majesty?" I asked  
"Not yet... he's still asleep." Luna answered  
"That's gr... wait... how do you know it, sister?" Celestia asked  
"I... ahem... I mean that I THINK that he's asleep..." Luna answered

Celestia and I gave her a confusing look.  
Luna replied with a stupid smile and blushing.  
Now that was weird alright...

Then Princess Celestia looked and smiled at me.  
Of course I didn't know why...

"Hm... Ranger?"  
"Yes, highness?" I asked  
"I think that you should go and see my student Twilight Sparkle!" she said  
"What? Why?"  
"Just go! You'll see... well... it's a surprise..." Celestia grinned  
"Um... ok... I guess!" I answered

I walked away, leaving the two princesse's in the main hall. I was quite suspicious... and I didn't like her majesty's grin... but oh well.

"What is it, sister? Why did you want him to do it?" Luna asked  
"Because I know that Twilight really wants to see him... and it's a part of a test..." Celestia explained  
"A test, Tia?"  
"Yes... a very important test. And it has only two answers... "yes" or "no"... Twilight will have to decide."

* * *

Midday.  
Ponyville.

Sun was bright and it brought warmth and joy to our peaceful Ponyville.  
Everypony was happy there, as usual.  
Nothing to worry about... for now.

Twilight Sparkle was in her room in Ponyville's library. She was busy reading a book in her bed... like she always did.  
Meanwhile Spike was just messing around with some board games. He was trying to build something out of pieces from those games.

Suddenly... they heard a door knock.  
Twilight was too busy reading, so she just answered...

"Spike? If somepony needs me, say that i'm not at home right now!"  
"Okay, Twi... but what if-"  
"Just say that i'm not here!"

Spike walked up to the door and opened it.  
It was me.  
I was standing there with a flower in my mouth.

"Uh... hey there, buddy!" I greeted  
"Hi!" Spike answered  
"Um... is Twilight home?"  
"Nope... she just... uhh... she just went outside. Sorry."  
"Ah damn... oh well... just give my regards and give her this flower from me, will ya?"  
"Yeah, ok!"

I gave the flower to Spike and slowly walked away.  
I was kind of disappointed, to be honest.

Spike walked upstairs with the flower in his hands.  
Twilight didn't even look at him and asked...

"Who was it?"

Suddenly... she noticed the flower in Spike's hands before he could answer.

"W... what's that?" She asked  
"Eh? Oh... it was Ranger at the door. He wanted to give you this fl-"  
"Oh my goodness! It was Ranger?! Why did you send him away?! Oh gosh..."  
"But... you said that..."

Twilight didn't listen to him and ran downstairs as quickly as she could.  
She barged through the front door and immediately looked around, searching for me.

"Hey! Ranger?!"

I looked backwards and saw her...

"Wha... Twilight?! Spike said that you..."  
"Oh I'm so sorry... I thought that you were someone else!"  
"But..."  
"Come in!"  
"I... alright..."

We walked inside the library.  
Twilight took the flower and gave me a hug.

"Thank you!"  
"For what?" I asked  
"The flower?" She answered  
"Oh..."

I felt like a complete dumbass in front of her again.  
Every single time I see her, I become a fucking alien and can't even speak properly! The hell!

"Now... is there anything you wanted to tell me?" Twilight asked  
"I... uhh..."

I thought a bit...  
Actually... this was my chance to ask her out or something!  
But I was too-damn shy to say it!

Twilight just looked at me with her crystal-clear purple eyes.

"I... I... um..."  
"Haha, what? What is it?" She smiled

She couldn't understand what I was trying to tell.

Suddenly... our weird conversation was interrupted by Spike, who burped out a letter from her majesty Celestia!

"Oh my! A letter from the princess! Spike, could you read it for me, please?" Twilight asked  
"Oki doki..." Spike answered

He rolled-open the letter and coughed.

"Ahem... My dearest, most faithful student! I see that you finally met your friend Ranger again! That's good. Now... there is a small thing. I will explain later, but right now I am organising dinner for you both tonight!"

* * *

As soon as Spike read the last sentence, Twilight and I flinched and our eyes shrinked.  
We both looked at each other and blushed.

"Oh my gosh... I... I... I am dreaming... S... Spike? Please kick me!" Twilight stresfully said  
"Twi? You are not dreaming..." Spike answered  
"Y... yes I am! Come on! Do it!"

Spike came up to her and kicked her flank.

"OW! I... I am awake?!"  
"Yup!"

I was just standing still and staring at Spike and Twilight in surprise.  
I didn't know what to say or what to do. I was stunned by the letter Celestia just sent.

But on the other hand... this was my chance to get the hell out of this awkwardness!

"I... uhh... I gotta go... haha... Cya!" I yelled

I barged through the door and ran away from the library, leaving Twilight and Spike just standind there and trying to realize what just happened.

"R... Ranger? W... Wait! Please wait!"

I was already was kinda confused and he had a bad feeling about this.

"Twi? Are you alright?" he asked  
"S... Spike? I... I need a dress..." Twilight answered

"Wow... what's wrong with you? Ever since that guy showed up you act like a complete weirdo!" Spike said  
"What?! Pfft... no I don't!" Twilight coldly answered  
"Yes you do..."  
"I don't!"  
"You do."  
"I do not!"  
"You do you do you do you do you do..."  
"SPIKE! SHUT UP! Ugh..."  
"Haha! You do!"

There they were... yelling and laughing at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile I was running back to Canterlot.

I was in Ponyville just for few minutes... but the feeling was like I was on an adventure!  
But damn! That's why Princess Celestia wanted me to go! She knows that I like her!  
Well... well... well shit! Gotta get ready for tonight, damnit!

* * *

Somewhere up in the clouds...

"Oh whoah! Twilight is in love with one of those guys?! Oh YES! YES! YES! I can't wait to interrupt everything tonight! And Celestia is the one, who is setting everything up?! PERFECT!"

It was Discord.  
Looks like he wasn't enough of last time when he posessed me... he wanted more... just like a professional trickster and evil mastermind.

"Oh yes... I so wanna see Celestia's face when I get there! Haha! CHAOS IS COMING! BRACE YOURSELVES! MWUHAHA!"

_**After Note: Alright! That's that! Remember what I said up there! I am always accepting Guest reviews and every other kind of reviews are always welcome! :)**_

Oh yeah... btw:  
Do you know how Princess Luna knew that Commander is still sleeping? Because I don't! :3


End file.
